


All good things come in threes

by htray, Ninie067



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninie067/pseuds/Ninie067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Que ceux qui n'ont jamais fantasmé sur la petite-amie d'un autre me jettent la première pierre!" Voilà ce que pensent beaucoup d'hommes mais quand ça arrive à Jasper celui-ci est déboussolé par les événements qui vont lui arriver. Jasper/Bella/Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

**0o0o0o0**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**PROLOGUE :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais fantasmé sur la petite-amie d'un autre me jettent la première pierre! »** _

Pour peu qu'elle ait le regard de Kristen Stewart ou le corps d'Ashley Greene… Comment ne pas craquer ? Du simple flirt à des corps à corps ardents derrière la porte des toilettes, nombreux sont ceux qui ont mélangé amitié, travail et plaisir, sans regret.

Moi je n'ai pas craqué pour une de mes amies ou une collègue de boulot. Non ! Moi c'est pour la petite-amie de mon colocataire.

**0o0o0o0**


	2. Chapitre 1

 

 

** **

 

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES  
**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté d'avoir laissé leur meilleur ami aborder la fille de leur fantasme me jettent la première pierre! »_ **

Tout avait commencé il y a un peu moins d'un an.

Ces derniers temps, mes seuls compagnons étaient une tasse de café et mon ordinateur portable… Vraiment rien de folichon. Mais ce soir-là j'étais de sortie avec mon meilleur ami. Nous étions samedi et il m'avait promis une soirée mémorable, alcool et sexe seraient au rendez-vous. Et j'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées pour une fois.

Je retrouvais Edward dans notre bar préféré. Un verre m'attendait déjà à notre table habituelle. En portant à mes lèvres la boisson, il me semblait que les vapeurs délicieusement rances imprégnèrent rapidement mon cerveau...

Tandis que les bulles amères et sucrées se dissolvaient dans ma gorge, et que la bière coulait en moi, je sentais que la soirée commençait bien.

Le temps de trois autres gorgées.

Puis lentement je glissais, je succombais, je sombrais, je m'endormais, je rêvais.

Non, je ne rêvais pas. J'étais ailleurs. On me parlait, je balbutiais. En fait, je ne savais plus.

Mon regard ne pouvait lâcher celui d'une merveilleuse brunette, assise non loin de là. Elle m'offrit un sourire auquel je répondis avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention vers les filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Au cours de la soirée, nous nous échangions plusieurs regards équivoques.

Et à chaque fois que je la contemplais, ses compagnes ricanaient alors qu'elle rougissait.

Un peu plus tard, je me dirigeais vers le zinc afin de chercher d'autres verres et quand je revenais à la table Edward n'était pas là. Je le cherchais du regard et le vit en compagnie de la jolie brunette et ses amies. Il avait été plus rapide que moi sur ce coup là.

Je râlais seul dans mon coin pour la forme puis j'arrêtais. Je connaissais bien Edward, je savais qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait eue, une fois qu'il aurait tiré son coup, il se lasserait d'elle. J'en étais persuadé et j'aurais pu y mettre ma main à couper.

Ce soir-là, je n'imaginais pas à quel point je me trompais.

Cette fille était bel et bien spéciale.

Il m'avait suffit d'un seul regard pour le remarquer. Et malheureusement, je n'avais pas été le seul à le voir.

Depuis ce soir-là, Edward et Bella ne se quittaient plus.

Neuf mois que ça dure.

Neuf mois que je l'attends sans vraiment l'attendre.

Neuf mois que je l'observe de loin.

Enfin, pas de si loin étant donné qu'Edward et moi partageons le même appart et que Bella y est quasiment tous les jours.

Il y eu du progrès dans nos relations, certes, de parfait inconnu je suis passé à ami. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Cette fille m'obsède. Vraiment.

Alors j'en suis rendu à mes premiers amours.

Ma tasse de café.

Et mon ordinateur portable.

Je n'ai même plus mon meilleur ami pour sortir dans les bars et me saouler jusqu'à plus soif.

A vrai dire, je n'en ai même plus envie.

Je soupire en entendant les clés dans la serrure. Ils rentrent de leur séance de ciné.

Edward entre dans le salon, un sourire radieux qui ne le quitte plus depuis des mois plaqué sur le visage.

J'ai envie d'être heureux pour lui. Pour eux. Vraiment.

\- Alors ce film ? Demandé-je par politesse.

Bella entre à son tour et illumine la pièce de par sa seule présence. Elle est magnifique. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande. De longs cheveux bruns acajou qui retombent en cascade dans son dos. Des yeux d'une intensité sans pareille et des formes généreuses à faire fondre un iceberg.

\- Ton copain a ronflé tout du long, se moque-t-elle, et moi j'ai adoré ! Ça t'aurait plu Jazz, dommage que tu ne sois pas venu !

Et tenir la chandelle ? Très peu pour moi !

\- J'avais du boulot, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pur mensonge mais tellement mieux que la vérité.

Edward me lance un regard suspicieux, il sait que je mens mais je fais comme si de rien n'était en reportant mon attention sur l'écran vide de mon ordinateur.

Des bâillements sonores me font relever la tête. Bella est en train de lever les bras au ciel et s'étire. Son haut se soulève et j'aperçois une ligne de sa peau diaphane.

Doux Jésus ! La perfection incarnée !

\- Je suis crevée ! Finit-elle par soupirer en se frottant les yeux. Bonne nuit Jasper !

Elle s'avance vers moi et se penche. Ses cheveux viennent caresser mon cou tandis qu'elle claque un bisou sonore sur ma joue. J'inspire longuement son odeur délicieuse tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mec ! Me dit mon meilleur ami en me tapotant l'épaule avant de suivre sa belle dans sa chambre.

J'ai envie d'être heureux pour lui. Pour eux. Vraiment.

Et je le suis...

En quelque sorte...

La plupart du temps...

Mais pas là !

Pas quand ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air.

Pas quand je suis à côté.

Pas quand je les entends.

Pas quand c'est elle.

Edward a toujours adoré avoir des compagnes expressives si j'ose dire et j'en plaisantais toujours avant.

Avant elle.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Et compliqué.

L'entendre soupirer, haleter, hurler et jouir des mains, de la langue, des doigts ou de la queue de mon meilleur ami, je devrais être offusqué ou mal à l'aise mais pour être totalement honnête, je suis au summum de l'excitation.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je suis celui qui la fait vibrer. Ce sont mes doigts qui la font soupirer. Ma langue qui la fait gémir. Et ma queue qui la fait venir.

Entendre Edward, ça m'amusait avant.

Aujourd'hui, ça me rend extrêmement dur.

Jamais je n'ai eu envie de lui de cette façon, ni d'aucun autre mec cela va sans dire.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Et compliqué.

Les entendre ensemble, à quelques mètres de moi seulement me donne envie de les rejoindre et de participer à leurs libérations mutuelles.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Alors je me rabats sur ce que je peux.

En l'occurrence les films pornos en streaming sur mon ordi.

Pathétique, je sais.

Je me connecte sur le site web, clique sur le même lien que ces neuf derniers mois.

Brunette.

Une vingtaine de pages de vidéos s'affichent sur mon écran, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. Pour ce soir, je sélectionne la première vidéo je ne m'attarde pas à choisir. Je suis déjà plus que dur de les avoir entendus.

Je frotte ma main énergiquement contre le tissu de mon jeans. Mais ça ne me suffit pas, rapidement mon pantalon se retrouve sur mes chevilles et ma main se promène sur mon sexe tendu à travers mon caleçon.

Mais le tissu me rend fou. J'ai besoin de sentir la chaleur et la douceur d'une peau, même si ce n'est que ma main. Alors aussi rapidement qu'avant, mon caleçon rejoint mon jeans sur mes chevilles. Et enfin, ma main s'empare de mon sexe frémissant. J'effectue de lents mouvements de va-et-vient avant d'accélérer le rythme progressivement.

Le fait d'être sur le canapé en train de me branler est très excitant. Me dire qu'il y a des chances d'être surpris par l'un ou l'autre de mes amis augmente mon désir et décuple mes sensations.

Je sais par expérience qu'ils ne se lèvent que très rarement après leurs ébats et pour cause, cela fait plusieurs mois et jamais je n'ai été débusqué. Mais juste l'idée d'une possibilité fait frétiller ma queue.

La brunette de l'écran n'a rien de spécial mais la voir en action avec deux types est une vision enchanteresse. Elle est à quatre pattes en train d'en sucer un pendant qu'un autre la prend en levrette.

Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine prendre Bella pendant qu'elle suce Edward.

Putain c'est bon.

Je continue mes va-et-vient sur ma queue, parsemant mon membre du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Mes mouvements se font plus fluides à mesure que mon fantasme ultime défile sous mes yeux clos.

J'imagine les sensations procurées par le fait d'être en elle. Si chaude. Si serrée. Si mouillée. Mes mains caressant son dos. Ma queue entrant et sortant d'elle avec force et précision. Ses gémissements étouffés par la bite d'Edward.

J'augmente le rythme de ma main tandis que les bruits dans la chambre de mon colocataire s'intensifient. Ils y arrivent et moi je jouirai en même temps qu'eux.

Un orgasme avec eux. Par procuration en quelque sorte.

Leurs cris de plaisirs résonnent dans tout l'appartement, se répercutant directement dans mes entrailles et faisant pulser mon sang dans mon chibre engorgé.

Lorsqu'ils hurlent leur délivrance, je rejette la tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé et je ne peux empêcher un grognement de sortir de ma gorge tandis que je parsème mes mains de ma semence.

Je peine à retrouver mon souffle normal, des images de Bella, Edward et moi restent ancrées dans ma tête.

Lorsque je finis par m'en remettre, j'ouvre les yeux et retrouve une Bella surprise, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte devant moi.

Merde !

Le spectacle doit être pathétique.

Moi.

Sur le canapé.

Le jeans sur les chevilles.

Du sperme étalé sur mes cuisses, mes mains et le bas de mon ventre.

Merde !

Ne sachant pas que faire exactement pour me justifier, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire ou faire qui justifierait quoi que ce soit, je lui sers mon fameux sourire en coin qui les fait toutes craquer sauf elle.

Sa réaction est… comment dire ? Intéressante !

Oui c'est ça, intéressante…

Son regard descend de mon sourire à ma main puis ma queue encore tendue et gonflée. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent tandis qu'elle se lèche les lèvres sensuellement. Elle finit par secouer la tête, s'empourprer et quitter la pièce limite en courant.

Oui, c'est tout à fait ça… réaction intéressante !

Je reste encore quelques minutes sur le canapé, avant de me relever et d'attraper la boîte à mouchoirs qui traîne sur la table basse. J'essuie grossièrement le sperme avant d'enlever mon pantalon et mon caleçon.

Pas question de me balader avec le tout sur les chevilles.

Je suis bon pour la douche.

L'eau sur ma peau me fait du bien. Elle exacerbe les sensations que je ressens au fond de mon ventre alors que mes yeux sont clos et que défilent des images pas vraiment catholiques de Bella.

Merde ! Mon sexe est à nouveau éveillé.

Comme à chaque fois que je pense à elle.

A Bella.

Nue.

Offerte à nos regards gourmands.

A Edward et moi.

J'empoigne mon membre et halète à la sensation. Les yeux fermés, j'imagine la main de Bella à la place de la mienne. J'imagine la langue d'Edward parcourant ma peau dénudée, ces derniers temps, je nous rêve souvent ensemble.

Nus.

Tous les deux.

Ou avec Bella.

A nous aimer.

A nous donner du plaisir.

A la vénérer.

Lentement et tout en continuant à effleurer mon sexe turgescent, je fais remonter mon autre main vers mon abdomen. Jusqu'à frôler légèrement mes tétons. Avant de les pincer durement et de venir contre le carrelage de la douche.

Haletant, je mets quelques minutes à retrouver une respiration normale.

Je me lave rapidement, sors et m'essuie. D'un geste de la main, j'essuie la buée du miroir de la salle de bain et je m'observe longuement.

J'ai une sale gueule.

Et ça fait des mois que ça dure.

Il faut que les choses changent une bonne fois pour toute, je ne supporte plus cette situation.

Demain je leur parlerai et s'ils sont d'accord, je me mettrai en quête d'un nouvel appartement.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je quitte la salle de bain et m'effondre dans mon lit sans avoir pris la peine de passer quelque chose.

C'est l'odeur des gaufres qui me réveille ce matin. J'aime les samedis où Bella est là, elle nous concocte toujours des petits déjeuners de malade ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être une huile dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

J'enfile un boxer à la hâte ainsi qu'un t-shirt sans manches, de toute façon, après ce qu'elle a vu hier soir, je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui cacher.

Seule l'odeur guide mes pas vers la cuisine, mes yeux ont décidé de rester à moitié fermés ce matin mais quand j'arrive dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ils s'écarquillent de surprise et ma mâchoire se décroche sous le choc.

Bella est là, à s'affairer devant le four pour y mettre les gaufres au chaud. Elle est en mini short, penchée en avant, son cul offert à mon regard vicieux.

Ma queue se tend immédiatement, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour me retenir de la prendre avec force sur la table de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle se relève, je peux voir qu'elle ne porte qu'une brassière noire.

Trop de peau.

Beaucoup trop de peau.

Ma bite se transforme en une barre de titane.

Merde elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi et si elle est surprise de ma présence, elle ne dit ni ne montre rien. Elle me sourit gentiment en me regardant dans les yeux puis son regard longe mes bras, mon torse pour finir par mon érection impossible à ignorer tellement ma queue est à deux doigts de faire exploser le tissu.

Comme la veille, son regard se fait gourmand, il me semble même la voir haleter un instant avant de frotter imperceptiblement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

Elle ancre son regard dans le mien, s'humidifie sensuellement les lèvres avant de me dire d'une voix douce :

\- Bien dormi Jazz ?

**oooOOOooo**


	3. Chapitre 2

****oooOO** Oooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

JPOV :

**_« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais voulu un jour ce que je rêve de faire en ce moment me jettent la première pierre! »_ **

\- Bien dormi Jazz ?

Je déglutis et d'une voix rauque je réplique :

\- Ouais si on veut et toi ?

Elle hoche la tête et me répond tout en rougissant :

\- J'ai fait un merveilleux rêve ! Donc on peut dire que oui.

Elle me tend une assiette remplie de gaufres et me demande si j'ai faim.

Je meurs de faim, mais pas de gaufres. J'ai faim ...

D'elle.

De sa peau.

De son sourire.

De ses courbes si tentantes.

De ses formes si exquises.

De son parfum si envoûtant.

J'ai faim de tout ce qu'elle est.

Je la veux tellement.

Si mal.

Je récupère l'assiette et m'installe à l'ilot. J'ai un peu de mal à m'asseoir tellement je suis tendu. Du coup je remue un peu, mal à l'aise. Bella me regarde et me fait signe de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. Je prends une première bouchée et un gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

Bella me fait un magnifique sourire et je me sens fondre. Lentement, son regard fixé dans le mien, elle se lèche la lèvre avec gourmandise, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut faire monter le désir en moi. Sa respiration se modifie comme je prends une seconde bouchée.

-C'est… délicieux ! Souffle-je la voix rauque.

Elle rougit à nouveau à mon compliment.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont faits avec amour… susurre-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rêve ou elle me drague ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, Edward fait son apparition et mon attention se détourne sur lui. C'est vraiment un bel homme et lorsqu'il ne porte qu'un boxer blanc, il est vraiment plus que bandant. Il sort tout juste de la douche visiblement. Ses cheveux sont encore humides et plaqués en arrière, lui donnant un air de James Dean des temps modernes. Quelques gouttes d'eau ruissellent le long de son torse.

Je me reprends avant de me mettre littéralement à baver devant mon meilleur ami mais vu son sourire victorieux, il n'a rien raté de mon matage.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse délicatement sur la joue, une de ses mains s'attardant sur mon biceps.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

C'est bien la première fois qu'il pose ses lèvres sur moi !

A moins que…

A moins que mon obsession pour ces deux-là me fasse imaginer des situations même en plein jour.

Oui, ce doit être ça, un délire complètement illusoire.

Je ne vois pas autre chose.

Edward s'approche de Bella, la prend dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer au milieu de la cuisine. Son rire éclate dans la pièce et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à l'entendre si heureuse. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui la mets dans cet état.

Il s'arrête pour l'embrasser délicatement au début puis de plus en plus sensuellement. Je suis incapable de détourner le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour être la langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche ?

Edward ouvre les yeux et surprend mon regard. Je vois ses yeux se faire rieurs tandis qu'il descend ses mains le long du dos de Bella pour finir par cajoler ses fesses. Elle gémit et une lueur victorieuse éclaire le regard de mon meilleur ami dont les yeux ne me quittent pas.

Bon sang à quoi joue-t-il ?

Il donne une impulsion sur son cul et la soulève pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Je sais que je devrais partir. Ou être mal à l'aise. Ou me sentir de trop.

Mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Edward me cloue sur place.

Du désir ?

De l'envie ?

De la curiosité ?

Aucune idée mais ce n'est pas anodin, j'en suis persuadé.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone résonne dans ma chambre.

Qui que ce soit, cette personne vient probablement de me sauver la vie.

Je me précipite vers ma chambre et décroche le téléphone.

-Allo !

-Salut, mec !

-Emmett, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça roule mon vieux, dis-voir une journée entre mecs ça te dit ? Rosie est de sortie avec des collègues de boulot et je me fais chier.

-Ouais. T'as prévu quoi ?

-Des bières et pour le reste on verra ? T'en es ?

-Ouais, laisse-moi une demi-heure le temps de prendre ma douche et j'arrive.

-Ok, mec. A tout de suite !

-A plus.

Et je raccroche.

Une douche plus tard, je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis fin prêt pour une journée avec mon pote.

Connaissant bien Emmett, quand je vais arriver il va être sur sa console.

Il ne la lâche jamais. Si bien que Rosalie a dû le priver de sexe pendant quinze jours la dernière fois qu'il a eu une période « excès de jeux vidéos ». Il s'en souvient encore parfaitement, d'ailleurs il ne risque pas d'oublier, on se fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler constamment.

J'ai hâte de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie sur le nouveau jeu de combat qu'il s'est acheté.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir et je quitte la salle de bain.

Je passe par la cuisine, les amoureux sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre et déjeunent tranquillement tout en discutant.

Je me racle la gorge.

-Oh ! Jazz, tu n'as même pas fini ton petit déjeuner. C'est froid maintenant.

-Désolé Bella, mais je dois filer. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai !

Je leur fais un signe de la main avant de passer la porte d'entrée et de m'engouffrer dans la fraîcheur matinale.

Je passe par le Starbucks et récupère des cafés et des donuts.

Ça ne vaut pas le petit-déjeuner royal de Bella. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Même si j'ai l'estomac dans les talons en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Et puis ça contentera l'estomac d'Emmett !

Pour peu que j'arrive à le contenter.

Même une orgie culinaire ne réussirait pas à le rassasier.

Ce mec est un estomac sur pattes.

Quand j'arrive devant son appartement, je toque à la porte. J'ai pris l'habitude de lui faire savoir que c'est moi avec ma façon bizarre de frapper à la porte.

Il me crie d'entrer.

Je pénètre dans son appartement et je le retrouve avachi sur le canapé, une manette à la main et une clope au bec.

Il me jauge un instant avant de me lancer:

\- Ça va mec? T'as vraiment une sale gueule.

Je soupire. Si Emmett le mec le moins subtil que je connaisse se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas, je suis vraiment dans la merde!

Je lui tends son café et les quelques donuts.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Et il me claque le dos pour me remercier.

Putain, le con !

Ça fait un mal de chien.

Ma présence ne le perturbe pas des masses, il continue à jouer. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien mais j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que ça soulagera un peu ma mauvaise conscience. Et peut-être que lui ne trouvera pas mon comportement bizarre ou déplacé.

Ouais... de qui je me moque?

\- Emmett? T'as déjà été dans une situation que tu trouverais normalement gênante mais qui au final ne l'est pas ou si peu?

Il met son jeu en pause et me regarde comme si je venais de lui parler dans une langue étrangère.

\- Mec si tu te mets à me parler en code ou en truc subtil et sous-entendus, ne t'attends pas à ce que je puisse t'aider! plaisante-t-il. Il en dit quoi Ed?

Je grimace en entendant le nom de mon meilleur pote.

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

\- C'est parce que ça le concerne n'est-ce pas?

Qui a dit qu'Emmett ne réfléchissait que très rarement? Je grimace mais reste silencieux et il comprend que je n'en dirais pas plus car il me passe une manette et nous attaquons une partie.

Puis une autre, une autre et encore une. Le tout entrecoupé de bières et de clopes. Heureusement que Rose n'est pas là, elle ferait une syncope si elle nous voyait affalés comme deux merdes sur son sofa à trois mille dollars.

Dès que je lui fous une branlée, il veut une partie de revanche, si bien que le temps file à toute allure en sa compagnie.

Au bout d'un moment Emmett se racle la gorge.

\- Tu sais Jazz, ton problème, tu devrais vraiment en parler à Edward, même si ça le concerne. Vous êtes potes depuis toujours et rien de ce que tu lui diras ne changera ça.

Je suis pas vraiment sûr que "Ed je suis amoureux de ta copine" soit du meilleur effet sur notre amitié. Je le connais suffisamment pour le savoir. Il est jaloux et possessif. Hors de question de lui balancer ça. Ou même de lui en parler en d'autres termes. Ou même de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'idée.

\- Tu sais que t'es trop choupinou quand tu dis ce genre de choses Memmettou? dis-je en imitant une voix de crécelle pour me moquer.

Il me balance une droite dans l'épaule et mon souffle se coupe sous le choc. J'ai mal mais j'ai détourné la conversation et c'est une excellente chose.

Après une dernière bière en fin de soirée, nous nous quittons sur une victoire pour moi.

Il l'a dans le cul le pauvre Memettou.

Enfin il va surtout râler toute la nuit. Et c'est Rosalie qui ne va pas être contente.

Je m'engouffre dans la nuit new-yorkaise et rentre chez moi. Il est beaucoup plus tard que ce que j'imaginais.

Je devrais prendre un taxi parce que j'en ai pour une heure de marche environ avant d'attendre l'appart mais j'ai besoin de faire le point et le trajet me semble l'occasion parfaite. Je tourne au coin de la rue et avance tout droit.

Je ne suis pas dans le meilleur des états pour réfléchir étant donné les dizaines de litres de bière que j'ai ingurgité tout au long de la journée mais finalement l'air frais me fait du bien. Enfin, disons qu'il me remet un peu les neurones en place.

Je me souviens de ce que je me suis dit ce matin mais là, ce soir, ça ne me semble plus une aussi bonne idée.

Je sais que je devrai partir et les laisser vivre leur vie tous les deux mais je sens que j'en suis incapable.

Je ne peux l'expliquer.

Je sens comme si j'avais ma place avec eux deux.

Comme si nous étions faits pour vivre et être ensemble.

Voilà que je prends mes rêves pour des réalités maintenant.

Ouais, il est vraiment temps que je m'en aille. J'en viens à délirer tout seul, errant dans les rues froides de Chicago, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je tourne dans ma rue. J'espère qu'ils seront couchés, je ne me sens pas de les affronter ce soir. D'autant plus s'ils agissent aussi bizarrement que ce matin.

Maintenant que j'y pense, leur comportement à tous les deux était pour le moins... étrange. Autant Bella avec ses clins d'œil qu'Edward avec son bisou ou encore son regard rieur et satisfait qui ne me lâchait pas.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois interpréter les événements. Une partie de moi se réjouit car il me semble que mes deux amis sont tout comme moi, ils ont envie de plus, ils ont envie de moi comme j'ai envie d'eux. Et l'autre partie de moi, celle qui visiblement remporte ce duel mental, se dit que j'imagine tout cela.

Je passe les lourdes portes du hall d'entrée de notre immeuble. Je salue Bill, le gardien de nuit avant de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au cinquième étage.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, les lumières sont déjà éteintes partout.

Je passe par la cuisine et remplit une tasse de café.

Ils doivent sûrement déjà dormir.

C'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits tellement familiers.

Des bruits qui me hantent depuis ces neufs derniers mois.

Des bruits que j'aimerais faire avec eux.

Que je veux faire avec eux.

Que je ferais avec eux.

Ces halètements de plaisir.

C'est comme s'ils m'appellent, m'attirent, ils attisent mon envie.

D'elle.

De lui.

D'eux !

Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre afin de retrouver mes premiers amours.

Ma tasse de café.

Et mon ordinateur portable.

Et encore une fois je vais faire la même chose que la nuit dernière, la même chose que toutes les nuits depuis ces neufs derniers mois.

Je vais regarder un film porno en streaming.

Mais en passant devant celle d'Edward je suis cloué sur place.

Le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux me fascine.

J'observe la scène en silence.

**oooOOOooo**


	4. Chapitre 3

 

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais joué les voyeurs un jour me jettent la première pierre! »** _

La porte de leur chambre est ouverte.

Ce qui est regrettable pour eux.

Car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer.

Elle tourne le dos à la porte.

Edward, lui, est couché sur le dos.

Elle est à quatre pattes entre ses jambes.

Et j'ai une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein.

Mais je recule d'un pas pour avoir une vue de profil.

Ainsi j'aperçois, sa délicate poitrine, sa peau blanche, sa taille fine et son adorable cul rebondi.

Elle lui caresse la jambe d'une main pendant que l'autre prend sa bite. Elle passe ses doigts sur la verge tendue puis elle embrasse le gland du bout des lèvres. Avant d'y passer la pointe de sa langue.

Edward gémit et chaque son qu'il produit se répercute directement sur mon entrejambe.

Je frissonne.

J'ai envie d'eux.

Elle fait courir ses lèvres sur le sexe gonflé, avant de le prendre rapidement dans sa bouche, tout en jouant avec sa langue.

Edward s'arque et se mord la lèvre.

Il se redresse et attrape Bella sous les aisselles.

Ils s'embrassent sensuellement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

Elle est assise à califourchon sur lui.

Il embrasse sa poitrine.

Suce, lèche, mordille, pince, et titille les pointes durcies de sa belle.

Je me sens de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Je déboutonne mon jeans et passe la main dans mon caleçon.

Rapidement elle se laisse glisser sur son membre turgescent.

Edward ferme les yeux et apprécie les bienfaits que lui procure ce moment.

Elle se déhanche sur lui.

Je peux voir sa hampe pénétrer l'antre doux, chaud et humide de Bella.

Mon regard est captivé par les mouvements, par le bruit de leurs corps qui claquent l'un contre l'autre, par les va-et-vient incessants. D'abord lents puis plus rapides.

Mes va-et-vient sur mon sexe se font au même rythme que la pénétration du sexe d'Edward en Bella.

Je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

Edward ouvre les yeux et regarde dans ma direction.

Une lueur s'installe dans ses yeux et un sourire vient s'étaler sur son visage.

Il ne quitte pas mon regard.

Il agrippe les hanches d'Isabella et ses pénétrations se font plus profondes.

Il accentue ses coups de reins en elle.

Et bientôt elle crie tout son plaisir.

Son regard à lui ne me lâche toujours pas.

Il n'a pas joui.

Moi non plus.

Mais à en voir son regard pénétrant et empli de fierté, je ne vais pas tarder.

Lui non plus.

Il positionne Bella à quatre pattes en travers du lit, m'offrant une vue de profil de sa belle et se positionne derrière elle.

Il la pénètre sans préambule, d'un coup d'un seul. Elle se cambre sous l'intrusion mais ses soupirs confirment son bien-être. Edward quant à lui, a la tête tournée dans ma direction et me sourit malicieusement.

Si jusqu'à présent j'aurais pu avoir un doute sur le fait qu'il m'ait vu, là je n'en ai plus aucun.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant ses mains vagabonder allègrement sur le corps de Bella. Cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de crier son plaisir lorsque l'une de ses mains à lui pince son téton gauche. Elle se redresse et plaque son dos contre son torse.

Il passe un bras autour de ses hanches pour la maintenir en place contre lui et accélère ses mouvements en elle, ses yeux toujours dans les miens.

J'ai toujours la main dans mon pantalon mais ce dernier m'empêche de faire des mouvements plus amples si bien que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de jouir de cette façon.

Je m'empresse de le descendre un peu plus sur mes cuisses. De toute façon, il est impossible qu'Edward doute encore de ce que je suis en train de faire en les matant par l'interstice de la porte. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il descend ses yeux tout le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter sur ma queue que je branle plus qu'énergiquement maintenant.

Son regard ne me lâche toujours pas lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur l'épaule de sa partenaire. Je suis trop loin pour le voir avec certitude mais je suis persuadé qu'elle frissonne de tout son être.

Les cris d'extases de Bella emplissent la pièce et ceux d'Edward s'y joignent. Mes soupirs et gémissements ne sont plus suffisamment contenus pour passer inaperçus mais vu le bruit qu'ils font, je doute que Bella m'entende.

Lorsque la main d'Edward descend des seins de Bella vers son bouton de chair, je sais que c'est parce qu'il va jouir bientôt. Je ne suis pas en reste et lorsque les cris de jouissance de Bella inondent la chambre, suivis de près par ceux d'Edward, mon orgasme me percute de plein fouet.

Mes jambes tremblent mais je m'empresse de rejoindre ma chambre et plus précisément ma salle de bain.

C'est une chose de se faire surprendre en plein voyeurisme.

C'en est une autre d'en discuter ensuite.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveille plus confus que jamais. Je voudrai réellement que la scène d'hier soir ne soit qu'un rêve mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est beaucoup trop réel cette fois.

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil pour constater qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin et que nous sommes dimanche. Je soupire et me lève, de toute façon, je ne me rendormirai pas.

J'enfile un jogging et un vieux tee-shirt, des chaussettes et récupère au fin fond de mon armoire ma paire de basket.

Un peu de sport ne me fera pas de mal et puis ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas couru.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis dehors, au soleil levant. Je traverse la route et pénètre dans le parc qui jouxte notre immeuble.

Je commence au petit trot, inutile de me mettre dans le rouge d'entrée, surtout que je n'ai pas fait de sport depuis longtemps.

Au fur et à mesure que je repense à la situation, j'accélère le rythme jusqu'à ne plus pourvoir suivre sans cracher mes poumons.

C'est totalement essoufflé, sur les rotules et dégoulinant de transpiration que je rejoins ma douche une heure et demie plus tard.

Lorsque j'en sors, ma décision est prise. Je m'habille avec les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main puis je prends un sac de voyage et y fourre quelques affaires, juste l'histoire de quelques jours que je puisse repenser à tout cela calmement.

Je quitte l'appartement en silence, je ne laisse pas de mot pour m'expliquer, ce n'est pas comme si je devais leur rendre des comptes après tout, et prends la direction de chez ma sœur.

C'est la seule qui me dira si oui ou non je me fais des films. C'est aussi la seule qui analysera la situation et me donnera son opinion sincère, peu importe le verdict.

Une demi-heure plus tard, aux environs de neuf heures, je toque à sa porte. C'est en pyjama, ses yeux encore fermés qu'elle vient m'ouvrir.

\- Bordel Jazz! C'est encore le matin! Râle-t-elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ma sœur chérie, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Elle se frotte énergiquement les yeux avant de me jauger de la tête aux pieds :

\- Entre et raconte tout... soupire-t-elle en s'écartant du passage.

\- Comment tu sais?

Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle soupire de bien-être avant de me repousser un peu vivement.

\- La dernière fois que t'es arrivé chez moi avec cette gueule, c'était pour m'avouer que tu avais couché avec la sœur de ta petite-amie et si je me souviens bien, les bagages ne faisaient pas partie de l'histoire, dit-elle en montrant mon sac dans une grimace.

\- C'est juste quelques jours Jane, promis.

De nouveau, elle me jauge de la tête aux pieds avant de soupirer, vaincue :

\- Tu fais toujours de l'excellent café j'espère.

Je souris et la prends dans mes bras. Elle se laisse faire et rigole avant de me reprocher :

\- Ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'as pas appelé!

Elle s'éloigne et me balance un coup dans l'épaule. Je recule sous l'impact. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui apprendre à se défendre car au final ça n'a fait que se retourner contre moi. Je me masse l'épaule et la suis dans la cuisine. Elle s'assoit au comptoir et du menton me désigne la machine à café.

Ok... j'ai compris...

C'est avec la tasse à café dans la main que je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Je vois que Jane commence à s'énerver mais je ne sais pas comment me lancer dans les explications. Et malgré la réputation qu'a Jane d'être une fine diplomate. C'est faux. Personne ne la connaît aussi bien que moi. Personne ne sait qu'en cet instant elle n'a qu'un désir : bondir par-dessus le comptoir et m'attraper par le col de mon sweat.

La mine dépitée, j'ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Et je suis reconnaissant à ma sœur du regard bienveillant qu'elle pose sur moi en ce moment. Elle a toujours fait passer mon confort avant le sien.

-Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Et la prochaine fois que tu ressentiras le besoin de fuir, rappelle-toi que je serai toujours là.

Je hoche la tête à ses paroles quand elle me coupe brusquement.

-Bon et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de vider ton sac.

Je la regarde un instant avant de courir dans le salon pour récupérer mon sac de voyage et en revenant à la cuisine, je l'ouvre et dépose tout ce qu'il contient sur l'ilot du petit-déjeuner. Je lui décroche un sourire en coin quand elle écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ? lui répond-je.

-T'es con Jazz ! me souffle-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de vider mon sac.

Et nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Ça me fait du bien !

C'est sur des notes plus légères que nous continuons notre conversation.

-Alors quoi de neuf petit frère ?

-Rien de spécial, j'étais chez Emmett hier, Rosalie était de sortie on en a profité pour se faire une journée console.

-Je parie que tu l'as encore battu et qu'il a dû râler pas mal.

J'hoche la tête pour affirmer.

-Et ton colocataire ? Toujours amoureux de sa brunette ?

Je déglutis difficilement.

Merde !

Des images fugaces de la soirée me reviennent en mémoire.

Lui.

Elle.

Eux.

Nus.

Moi.

Les regardant.

Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées et lui répond la voix rauque :

-Ouais … Toujours autant.

Elle me lance un regard noir et m'observe.

-Putain, Jazz, t'es trop bizarre. Il se passe quoi là ?

-Rien ! répond-je trop vite.

-Jazz, tu es mon frère. Je te connais.

-Rien, je te dis. Lâche-moi Jane.

Je sais qu'elle exigera une explication tôt ou tard en m'abordant de front. Et que cela lui procurera certainement un grand plaisir quand elle me verra pâlir et bafouiller une excuse cousue de fil blanc.

Mais oserai-je la duper ?

Ou bien tout simplement lui dire la vérité ?

J'ai peur de compliquer encore davantage la situation en parlant à ma sœur. Oui, mais en même temps, si j'attends et que rien ne se passe ? Ou si j'attends et que ça éclate au grand jour ? Elle m'en voudra de ne rien lui avoir dit.

Je pousse un soupir de lassitude. A la vérité, chaque atome de Jane exhale la fureur à l'état pur et chaque personne présente en face d'elle aurait perdu ses moyens. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de cette façon. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation.

Et j'ignore comment je vais m'en sortir.

Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.

**oooOOOooo**

 


	5. Chapitre 4

 

****oooOO** Oooo**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

JPOV :

**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté d'avoir vidé leur sac me jettent la première pierre ! »**

\- Bon tu te lances où je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu parles ? me lance Jane du haut de son mètre soixante.

Comment une si petite chose peut-elle être aussi effrayante ? Les mains sur les hanches et le regard accusateur, j'ai juste envie de disparaître par dix mètres de fond…

Au lieu de ça, j'inspire en attendant de me faire réprimander dans les formes comme le vilain petit garçon que je suis…

Ma sœur, je l'adore. Mais elle est l'antithèse de chaleureuse, l'opposé de maternelle et le contraire absolu de compassion. Sans oublier sa légendaire diplomatie inexistante.

\- Je suis dans la merde, soupirais-je enfin.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et grogne :

\- Ça je m'en doutais. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi !

\- La bonne question serait plutôt pour qui…

Elle m'observe un instant, les connexions semblant se faire à toute vitesse dans son cerveau.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es amoureux de Bella ? dit-elle choquée.

J'arque un sourcil et sans que je ne dise rien, elle comprend.

J'adore ma sœur…

\- Putain Jazz ! Sur toutes les femmes qui existent, il faut que tu choisisses celle-là ?

Ou pas…

Enfin, pas tous les jours…

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que Jane déteste cordialement Bella ? Pour de sombres raisons obscures j'en conviens mais avec Jane, une simple coupe de cheveux pas à son goût peut être à l'origine d'une discorde cataclysmique alors…

\- Je n'ai pas choisi Jane ! C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

J'ai parlé un peu fort si bien que mes cordes vocales ont fait une distorsion dans les aigus de la puberté.

Elle soupire :

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous ? Sérieusement, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fade ! Et je suis objective !

Jane objective ? La bonne blague…

De nouveau, j'arque un sourcil en souriant.

\- Bon d'accord, peut-être pas objective objective… Et je conçois qu'elle est jolie dans son genre… souffle-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Sans doute un des plus beaux compliments qu'elle ait fait de toute sa vie.

\- Depuis longtemps ? me demande-t-elle.

Je baisse le regard et elle comprend de suite.

\- De toute façon tu as besoin de prendre de la distance. Me dit-elle en regardant mon sac posé sur le comptoir. Pas avec eux, mais avec la situation. Tu verras les choses différemment avec du recul.

Comment fait-elle pour trouver les mots ou les paroles qui me touchent ?

Sa gentillesse à mon égard est en contradiction avec le regard flamboyant qu'elle me lance.

Et ça m'inquiète.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête veux-tu ? On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir… souffle-t-elle.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Et fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Tout à fait possible avec toi.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et remet toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, qu'elle prend dans sa main gauche puis m'attrape le bras avec sa main libre. Elle se dirige vers la chambre d'ami.

\- Elle est à toi à une condition ! me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

Je m'attends au pire avec elle. Je lui fais signe de la tête qu'elle peut poursuivre.

\- Toutes tes soirées sont à moi.

Un sourire rayonnant étire ses lèvres. Elle relève la tête et déclare joyeusement.

\- Toutes sans exception !

Cette fois, je suis foutu. Je sais pourquoi j'étais inquiet quelques instants auparavant. Quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs et en général c'est jamais bon pour moi.

Mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et elle sait que je ne lui dirais pas non, je n'ai jamais su lui dire non.

C'est résigné que je lui dis oui.

Elle déballe aussitôt mes affaires et les range dans les tiroirs de la commode. Elle jette mon pc portable sur le lit.

Elle est tarée.

\- T'es folle fais gaffe ! Balance pas mon pc commence ça. Il vaut au minimum deux fois le prix de la paire de pompe que tu as aux pieds, m'écris-je.

\- Jasper, c'est des Louboutin.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Louboutin. Impossible que ton pc vaille autant que mes Louboutin. Elles ont été faites par un créateur français de chaussures de luxe et de sacs à main, très connu pour ses semelles….

Mais je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'elle me dit, elle est tarée, c'est bien ce que je disais.

Comme elle voit que je ne l'écoute plus, elle sort de la pièce en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles et claque la porte derrière elle.

Je me jette sur le lit et souffle un bon coup.

Dans quel merdier me suis-je encore foutu ?

J'ai dû m'endormir un moment car la première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux c'est un morceau de tissu. Je me frotte les yeux et y regarde à deux fois. C'est bien un morceau de tissu, enfin une chemise. Qui est tenue par Jane. Elle tend le bras devant mon nez et secoue la main.

\- Tu vas finir par prendre cette chemise ? me lance-t-elle en criant.

Je la regarde un peu perdu.

\- Jasper, toutes tes soirées sont à moi donc on sort. Tu as une heure pour passer sous la douche et te préparer. Allez hop, on se lève … ILLICO PRESTO ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Comme je ne bouge pas elle me tire par le sweat et quand je suis debout, elle me pousse dans le dos.

Une heure plus tard, je jette un dernier regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de me diriger dans le salon. Quand j'y pénètre ma sœur me fait un signe de main. Elle attend que je fasse le tour de moi-même.

\- Je savais que ce pantalon noir serait parfait sur toi. Tu as vraiment un beau petit cul. Dommage que tu sois mon frère !

\- Merde Jane, eurk ! Putain maintenant j'ai des images dégueulasses en tête.

Elle éclate de rire et je ne me retiens pas plus longtemps, je me sens puéril mais je lui tire la langue.

\- T'es prêt ?

\- De toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire s'étale sur son visage rayonnant.

\- Effectivement.

Voilà comment je me retrouve le cul entre deux chaises une heure plus tard. Enfin entre deux chaises est un bien grand mot. C'est plutôt entre Tanya et Irina. La main de Tanya sur ma cuisse gauche tandis que celle d'Irina est sur la droite et c'est à laquelle arrivera le plus vite droit au but.

Ma sœur me regarde un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je passe mon doigt sur ma gorge pendant que je la dévisage froidement.

Elle déglutit.

Putain de soirée à la con !

Le lendemain c'est la même chose mais cette fois-ci je me retrouve coincé entre Lauren et Jessica. Et je crois bien que c'est la pire soirée de ma vie.

Ma sœur est une tarée.

La semaine se passe rapidement et mes soirées ont été pour le moins désastreuses. Les amies de ma sœur sont toutes … Je n'ai pas de mots pour les décrire en fait.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de boire un verre à chaque fois qu'une de ces nanas sortira une connerie. Je crois que je vais être saoul très rapidement. Elles débitent dix conneries à la minute. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je préfère les brunes.

La soirée vient à peine de commencer et j'en suis déjà à ma quatrième bière. Bon dieu, les années 90 n'ont pas seulement été un désastre qu'au niveau musical...

La question de la soirée : "c'est quoi un critérium?" ben un crayon à papier grosse bêtasse!

Non vraiment...

Allez, je retourne dans l'arène des pétasses stupides au possible...

J'en suis à ma sixième, non septième, ou même huitième bière.

Alice, la jolie petite brune qui est en face de moi n'arrête pas de me faire du pied sous la table. Elle se passe sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres à chaque fois que je regarde dans sa direction.

L'alcool me donne chaud.

En plus la blonde assise à côté de moi n'arrête pas de frotter sa main sur mon sexe qui se réveille.

Quoi, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

Je fais un signe à Alice pour qu'elle me suive et je m'excuse auprès des filles.

\- Désolé, une petite envie pressante.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes pour hommes. Alice me rejoint rapidement, je ne sais pas quelle excuse elle a sorti à ses amies. Mais je m'en fous.

Je la coince contre la porte des toilettes et mon corps, avant de l'embrasser.

On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le baiser du siècle mais la chaleur d'une bouche est toujours plus agréable qu'un écran de PC.

Quand sa langue s'infiltre dans ma bouche, je regrette immédiatement le streaming… Putain c'est pas humain de baver autant ! j'ai clairement l'impression que je suis le premier mec qu'elle embrasse ! Heureusement que l'alcool m'aide à supporter ça… L'alcool mais aussi ce petit bout de métal que je sens sur sa langue.

Il me tarde qu'une seule chose maintenant, c'est de sentir ce même bijou sur ma queue.

J'empoigne son sein à travers sa robe. Enfin, j'essaie… pas évident de trouver tellement ils sont petits. Elle me ferait presque débander…

Heureusement que euh… Georgia… non Heïdi… ou Kate… enfin, la blonde de toute à l'heure m'a bien malaxé la queue pendant plus d'une heure, que j'ai fait l'impasse sur les pornos depuis que je suis chez ma sœur et que j'ai besoin de me vider les couilles.

Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, j'aime avoir une petite-amie fixe avec qui sortir et discuter. Je ne suis pas un adepte des plans cul, la preuve en est que je n'ai pas couché avec qui que ce soit depuis neuf longs mois.

Mais que faire d'autre lorsque la seule personne avec qui je désire être est avec un autre ? Surtout si cet autre est votre meilleur ami.

Alice gémit dans ma bouche, je dois avoir fini par trouver son sein.

Tout n'est pas perdu il semblerait…

Sa petite main frotte mon érection à travers mon pantalon et je ne peux retenir un grognement étouffé par sa bouche.

Ça fait du bien de sentir la chaleur d'une main autre que la mienne sur mon membre plus que content de l'attention.

Très vite, elle défait la boucle de ma ceinture et abaisse mon pantalon sur mes genoux. Elle me fait reculer et commence à s'enlever son dessous. Je la stoppe :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben j'enlève mon string, répond-elle d'une voix agaçante.

Je souris devant son innocente stupidité. Elle croit vraiment que je vais coucher avec elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, suce-moi d'abord, ordonnais-je d'un ton sans réplique.

J'aime à penser que c'est l'alcool qui me fait dire de telles choses.

Oui c'est ça.

Sans alcool, je ne serai pas dans les chiottes avec une inconnue.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'agenouille devant moi. Sa main chaude parcourt mon membre de long en large mais ce n'est pas suffisant, je veux sentir son piercing sur ma peau sensible.

Mes mains s'emparent de sa tête et je lui enfonce ma queue dans la bouche. Pas très gentleman mais putain que c'est bon !

Elle étouffe un gémissement, ma bite tressaute dans sa bouche.

Sa langue percée cajole ma longueur.

Sa salive dégouline le long de mon érection.

C'est finalement un point positif pour elle lorsqu'elle suce.

Mes mains la guide dans un rythme approprié, je ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière, me délectant de la chaleur d'une bouche d'un soir.

Comme toujours lorsque je suis aux portes du plaisir, j'imagine Bella.

Ses cheveux férocement accrochés à mes doigts.

Sa tête avançant et reculant le long de mon membre au rythme que je lui impose.

Sa langue me léchant.

Ses dents me raclant.

Ses soupirs étouffés par ma longueur.

Mon téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner mais j'y suis presque, pas question de répondre.

Je vois Bella lever ses yeux chocolats, noircis par son désir et sa soif de moi.

Sa main partant à l'exploration de mes couilles.

Son regard toujours ancré dans le mien.

Ma queue entrant et sortant de sa petite bouche rose.

Je resserre mes mains autour de sa tête pour lui faire accélérer le rythme.

J'entends des gémissements de protestation mais n'y prête guère attention.

J'imagine Bella faire le vide dans sa bouche, m'aspirant au plus profond de sa gorge et déglutir lorsque je la remplis totalement.

Ses soupirs mêlés aux miens.

Mon téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Je l'ignore.

J'y suis presque.

Un bip m'annonce un message.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

Putain de merde je vais pas y arriver !

J'ouvre les yeux et me rappelle ce que je suis en train de faire. Je dégage Alice loin de moi dans une brutalité dont je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Désolé, ce doit être important, dis-je en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche tandis qu'elle me fusille du regard en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

Mon téléphone m'informe : deux appels en absence. Edward.

Je vais dans mes messages, deux sont de ma messagerie m'informant qu'un correspondant a tenté de me joindre sans laisser de message. Typiquement Edward et son aversion pour les répondeurs téléphoniques. Le dernier est un sms : « T'es où mec j'ai besoin de toi ! Suis à l'appart, viens ou rappelle stp ! ».

S'il prend la peine de faire un message, c'est que ce doit être important.

\- Désolé, je dois filer, dis-je en me rhabillant et sans lui porter la moindre attention.

Je suis un connard.

Ma sœur va me tuer d'avoir fait ça à sa copine.

Je me rue vers le bar sous les protestations inutiles d'une harpie en colère à la recherche de ma sœur que je retrouve en charmante compagnie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble avant de voir le type trembler de peur et partir en courant la queue entre les jambes.

\- Edward m'a appelé, il a besoin de moi, je file, débite-je à toute allure.

\- Jazz, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

\- Moi non plus mais c'est Edward et s'il a besoin de moi, je dois y aller.

Elle acquiesce et son regard se change en colère en regardant derrière moi. Je suis la direction de ses yeux et vois Alice arriver vers nous passablement énervée.

J'embrasse le front de ma sœur avant que sa copine nous rejoigne et que je finisse émasculé.

\- J'y vais, je t'aime Jane, merci pour tout !

Et je cours à l'extérieur et m'engouffre dans un taxi qui déposait des clients.

J'arrive en moins de dix minutes à l'appartement.

Heureusement que le bar dans lequel j'étais se trouve dans le quartier.

L'ascenseur met trop de temps à arriver à mon goût.

Je prendrais bien les escaliers mais dans mon état, je ne risque pas d'arriver rapidement.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'extirpe mes clés de la poche.

Mais j'ai du mal à les insérer dans la serrure.

Quand j'entre enfin dans l'appartement, je me dirige vers ma chambre en chancelant.

L'alcool dans mon sang se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

J'imagine le parfum de Bella.

Sa délicieuse odeur si fruitée.

Elle me percute de plein fouet.

Enfin non, j'ai vraiment percuté Bella de plein fouet.

Putain d'alcool ingurgité !

J'ai juste le réflexe de tendre les bras pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol.

Malgré l'état brumeux de mon cerveau, je sens qu'elle frémit sous mon toucher.

\- Merci Jazz, murmure-telle.

J'ose alors un regard sur elle.

Elle est là.

Dans mes bras.

En serviette.

Les cheveux humides.

De l'eau dégoulinant le long de sa peau.

Je déglutis.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, je la ramène contre mon torse.

Et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous le coup, elle reste inactive, mais bien vite reprenant ses esprits, elle entoure ses bras autour de ma nuque et m'embrasse fiévreusement.

Sa langue quémande l'entrée à ma bouche.

Que je lui offre volontiers.

Nos langues se mélangent.

Doucement.

Tendrement.

Sensuellement.

Avant de devenir sauvages.

\- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

****oooOO** Oooo.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

JPOV :

**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais regretté un baiser me jettent la première pierre ! »**

Le moment que je suis en train de vivre n'a aucun égal. Je suis sur un petit nuage de bien-être et de bonheur. Un feu d'artifice explose au fond de mon ventre, m'éveillant brusquement, me ramenant à la vie.

Je tiens Bella dans mes bras.

Enfin !

Et c'est comme si c'était sa place en définitive.

Nos corps se moulent avec une justesse sans pareille.

Elle est faite pour moi.

Et je suis fait pour elle.

Rien ne peut aller contre ça.

Tandis que nos langues s'apprivoisent, lentes, délicates, aimantes, ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux pour me coller encore plus à elle. Je gémis de bonheur en m'accrochant désespérément à ses hanches.

Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de ce moment ?

Au moins des centaines de fois…

Par jour…

Et ce rêve est enfin réel jusqu'à ce que…

\- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

Je sursaute, tout comme Bella et nous nous retournons ensemble vers Edward, debout de l'autre côté du salon, les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard inquisiteur.

C'est à ce moment-là que les effets de la boisson se dissipent, me laissant juste le goût amer de la trahison au fond de ma gorge.

Merde !

J'attrape les épaules dénudées de Bella pour la pousser loin de moi et me tourne vers mon meilleur ami.

Ça ne sent pas bon pour moi.

Ni pour elle.

Pas du tout.

Il est furieux, je peux le voir dans ses yeux qui nous fusillent et nous clouent sur place. Ses poings sont fermés, faisant ressortir les jointures blanches des os de sa main. Sa bouche est crispée en une ligne mécontente et sa mâchoire est contractée.

\- Edward … C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Putain, je suis pathétique.

Un vrai lâche.

Je me dégoûte.

J'ai honte.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il croit ! rétorque Bella passablement énervée en me regardant.

Elle tente de se rapprocher de moi.

Mais je recule jusqu'à me cogner dans le mur.

Elle est blessée, je le vois à ses yeux.

Je suis à cran.

Edward respire difficilement.

La tension monte dans la pièce.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Gronde-t-il.

Bella écarquille les yeux.

\- Non ! crie-t-elle en colère.

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! se justifie-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et les tire lorsqu'il en arrive aux extrémités.

\- C'était ton idée je te rappelle !

\- Je sais Bella, finit-il par murmurer. J'ai changé d'avis.

Elle va se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, prête à exploser de rage.

Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, je ne comprends rien, mais les voir se déchirer ainsi à cause de moi me brise le cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je alors qu'ils se retournent vers moi.

Je sens le regard colérique de mon ami mais je ne peux détourner mes yeux de Bella. J'y lis de la tendresse à mon égard mais aussi une grande et profonde déception tandis qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté en une supplique silencieuse de ne pas en dire plus.

Je me déteste déjà pour ce que je vais faire avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

\- Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais j'ai vraiment trop bu et… je…

Je me coupe pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Le plus dur est à venir, cela me crève déjà le cœur.

\- Je regrette, je n'aurais pas dû, mentis-je effrontément.

J'entends un hoquet de stupeur parvenant de la bouche de Bella. Je m'en veux, vraiment, de mentir comme ça mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi, seulement parce que je n'ai pas été capable de garder mes distances. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne serais revenu, et surtout pas dans un tel état d'ébriété.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, s'exclame Edward.

Le prenant pour elle et sous le coup de la colère, elle le bouscule vivement.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Il attrape ses poignets quand elle commence à frapper son torse.

Elle le tape tout en lui criant dessus. Ses petits poings le percutant encore et encore, d'abord avec force et précision puis de plus en plus doucement à mesure qu'elle laisse la peine la submerger.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point elle doit se sentir coupable et lui, trahi.

Il secoue la tête.

Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard.

C'en est déroutant.

Puis la colère revient subitement, comme elle est partie.

Leurs cris emplissent l'appartement.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je les regarde silencieusement.

Se cracher les pires choses aux visages.

Des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas.

Des paroles blessantes.

Un mot en amène un autre.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais un effort. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? lui demande-t-elle en adoucissant le ton.

Elle caresse son visage de sa main. Il penche la tête, profitant du contact, et ferme les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour la darder d'un regard plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu attendrais encore quelques jours. Tu voulais être sûre de toi !

\- Je le suis, c'est ce que je veux.

\- On fait une énorme erreur ! Regarde-nous on se dispute déjà.

Elle respire difficilement.

Tentant de réfréner la colère qui s'empare de son corps.

\- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie pour un baiser ? Pour un incident futile ? hurle-t-elle.

Futile.

Le mot se répercute dans tout mon être et mes jambes plient sous le coup de la douleur. Elle vient de mettre mon cœur au supplice, l'écartelant de ses mains frêles, plantant ses ongles délicats dans la chair de ce muscle vital, le jetant au sol pour le briser avant de sauter dessus telle une enragée pour le mettre en miettes.

J'ai mal.

Très mal.

Horriblement mal

Je recule et seul le mur me retient de tomber. Je ferme les yeux et des larmes de désespoir commencent à couler silencieusement le long de mes joues.

Je les entends crier, hurler, se justifier, argumenter mais je n'écoute plus rien.

Un seul mot résonne dans ma tête.

Futile.

Et moi qui vivais le plus beau moment de toute mon existence, ma bouche contre la sienne, nos langues emmêlées.

Futile.

Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point sur ce baiser ?

Futile.

De très vieilles histoires reviennent sur le tapis. Ils sont aveuglés par la colère, ne pouvant se retenir la dispute atteint des points culminants entre eux.

Je reprends peu à peu conscience de la situation, j'essuie mes larmes et m'avance vers eux.

J'essaie de m'interposer mais à peine ai-je fait un mouvement vers eux et ouvert la bouche, qu'Edward braille ces mots vers moi :

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, tu as assez fait de mal comme ça !

Je déglutis.

Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses.

Je ne veux pas mettre leur amour en péril.

Mais aucun d'eux ne veut faire un effort.

Il leur suffit pourtant de faire un pas vers l'autre. Un tout petit compromis. Il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas voir à quel point ils s'aiment et sont faits pour être ensemble.

Chacun d'eux se disant victimes. Ils hurlent de plus en plus fort. Des larmes perlent le visage de Bella. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Je me retiens de la consoler. Edward tente de la prendre dans ses bras en la voyant dans cet état. Mais ça reprend de plus belle.

Les mots portent des coups bas.

La guerre a éclaté.

La guerre est déclarée.

Je suis totalement démuni face à leurs cris.

Je suis le seul fautif.

Tout est de ma faute s'ils en sont là.

Si seulement je m'en étais tenu à ma résolution première de quitter cet appartement au lieu d'aller me réfugier chez ma sœur, nous n'en serions pas là.

Ils ne seraient pas en train de se déchirer sous mes yeux impuissants.

\- Je vais partir ! crié-je à mon tour pour les arrêter.

Ils me regardent tous deux, effrayés et interrogatifs.

Au moins, ils ne se crient plus dessus.

C'est déjà un bon point pour moi. Mais alors que leur attention est portée sur moi, je me sens défaillir. Mon cœur rate un battement ou deux tandis que je poursuis d'une seule traite:

\- Je vais déménager. Je vais préparer mes affaires dès ce soir, j'irai chez Jane en attendant de trouver un autre endroit où aller mais je vous en prie, tout est de ma faute, arrêter de vous disputer à cause de moi !

Je reprends ma respiration à la fin de ma déclaration et leur jette un regard interrogatif.

Les larmes de Bella coulent encore plus abondamment que précédemment, ses sanglots qu'elle n'est plus en mesure de retenir retentissent autour de nous, martelant mon cœur meurtri tel des coups de poignard plantés incessamment en son centre.

Edward, lui, baisse la tête et la secoue de gauche à droite, comme exaspéré par ma résolution.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de partir, balance-t-il d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Je connais bien mon ami et rien qu'au son de sa voix, je sais qu'il se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer.

Bella se retourne violemment vers lui et renifle dédaigneusement.

\- D'accord ! Alors si j'ai bien compris, c'est moi qui pars ! OK !

Maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine qui inonde ses joues mais la rage. La colère déforme ses traits. Son si doux visage est comme tatoué de haine.

Elle balance sa serviette sur le sol.

Et se dirige vers la chambre d'Edward.

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon regard de parcourir ses formes.

Elle est si tentante.

Même en colère.

Putain mais comment je peux penser à elle de cette façon dans ces circonstances?

Je ne suis qu'un putain de salaud nombriliste!

Edward me bouscule.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais déplacé.

Il ramasse la serviette et lui court après.

J'entends leurs voix :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Bella ! s'énerve-t-il.

\- Oh pitié ! C'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire !

\- D'accord mais je ne le pensais pas ! Comme pour beaucoup des choses que je t'ai dites ce soir !

Son ton se fait plus suppliant, plus désespéré aussi. Je reprends ma place contre le mur et ferme les yeux à nouveau. Je me sens mal. Je ne suis qu'un connard égoïste dans toute sa splendeur.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de garder ma langue dans ma bouche ?

\- Je ne suis plus d'accord ! s'insurge Edward.

\- Tu étais d'accord. On en a parlé assez longtemps. C'est mûrement réfléchi, s'écrie-t-elle tandis qu'elle commence à rassembler ses effets personnels dans un sac de voyage qui était sous le lit.

\- Eh, bien j'ai changé d'avis maintenant ! hurle Edward tout en revenant vers moi.

Il s'empare de la poignée tout en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche et de haine qui me donne littéralement envie de m'enfuir loin de lui et de toute cette situation.

Mais ce serait lâche...

La porte de leur chambre se claque violemment et je n'entends plus que leurs cris étouffés. Des objets tombent au sol ou sont balancés contre les murs. J'entends du verre se briser et des cris, toujours ces cris qui me perforent la poitrine de part en part.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Pour un simple baiser.

Futile qui plus est…

Je suis comme cloué par la situation, incapable du moindre mouvement tellement je souffre et culpabilise alors je reste là, dans le couloir en face de la porte et j'attends.

J'attends je ne sais quel miracle qui fasse que la situation se décante.

J'attends que les cris cessent.

J'attends qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils sont en train de se déchirer pour du futile.

J'attends qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, seul responsable de ce carnage.

J'attends qu'ils déversent leur haine et leur rage sur le vrai coupable de cette tragédie.

Mais au lieu de cela, Bella ouvre la porte de leur chambre et revient vers moi avant de la claquer en un fracas assourdissant me faisant sursauter.

Elle a enfilé un jeans et un pull.

Elle balance son sac de voyage sur le dos.

Des larmes envahissent ses magnifiques yeux.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'amorce alors un mouvement vers elle.

Mais c'est elle qui fuit cette fois.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant, tu n'avais qu'à t'en apercevoir avant, me crie-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

La porte d'entrée claque.

Et je m'écroule au sol.

Elle est partie.

La porte qui nous sépare avec Edward n'est pas suffisamment épaisse pour étouffer ses hurlements de désespoir. C'est comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui arracher le cœur à mains nues et sans anesthésie. Ses cris de souffrance se changent bientôt en pleurs et sanglots étouffés pour finalement devenir des cris de rage. Il s'attaque bientôt au mobilier, jetant, cassant, balançant les objets, les meubles tout en hurlant. Les sons qu'il émet sont inhumains. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une bête en colère qui est en lui présentement.

Quant à moi, je pleure.

Longuement et abondamment sans savoir comment ni à quel moment je parviens à m'arrêter.

****oooOO** Oooo.**


	7. Chapitre 6

******oooOO** Oooo** **

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais eu l'air misérable sans elle à leur côté me jettent la première pierre! »** _

La porte d'entrée claque.

L'atmosphère est tendue et oppressante dans l'appartement.

Edward attrape une photo de nous trois sur la bibliothèque et la balance à travers la pièce. Je sursaute alors qu'elle atterrit contre le mur et se fracasse au sol.

\- T'es content ? me hurle-t-il. T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir que Peter était à l'hosto après un accident de voiture mais j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser où tu étais, me hurle-t-il. T'as tout bousillé entre nous.

Il se rapproche de moi et me bouscule violemment.

\- T'es un vrai connard, mec. Tu ne pouvais pas nous foutre la paix ?

J'essaie de m'esquiver vers la droite mais il me rattrape par le col de la chemise et m'envoie son poing dans la tronche.

Mon premier réflexe est de balancer le poing vers l'avant.

Ce dernier atterrit directement dans la joue droite de mon ami.

Il rétorque en m'envoyant un direct dans l'estomac.

Aïe ! Putain ça fait mal !

J'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle après ce coup alors je fais un balayage du pied sur la jambe sur laquelle il est en appui.

Au moment où il se sent tomber en arrière il m'agrippe le bras ce qui nous déséquilibre tous les deux. Et nous nous étalons de tout notre long, couché sur le sol, Edward explose de rire. Ce son est tellement communicatif que j'éclate de rire aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, toujours allongé sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence relativement stressant, relativement pesant même, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

\- Je suis désolé.

Edward secoue la tête et reste muré dans le silence.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent.

C'est dans ce même silence que je le retrouve tous les jours depuis qu'elle est partie quand je franchis la porte de l'appartement.

Quand je sors de ma chambre.

Quand je passe devant lui.

J'évite Edward au maximum, car le voir dans cet état, me rend encore plus malade que je ne le suis. Je passe mes journées au boulot, alors que normalement je travaille de chez nous et quand il est l'heure de rentrer, je vais voir Peter à l'hosto. Mais il faut bien rentrer à un moment ou à un autre.

Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et je ne suis pas mieux autant l'avouer, il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne pense à elle.

Sans que je ne revois son sourire étincelant quand je ferme les yeux.

Sans que je ne renifle l'odeur de son gel douche et de son shampoing quand je suis dans la salle de bain.

Sans que je n'essaie de la joindre sur son téléphone.

Mais je suis trop lâche.

Alors je raccroche avant qu'elle ne décroche.

Quand elle est en cours, je sais que son téléphone est éteint. Je tombe donc directement sur son répondeur mais je ne laisse jamais de messages. J'écoute juste le son de sa voix.

Elle me manque.

Elle nous manque.

J'ai l'impression de dépérir d'heures en heures, en fait, ce n'est pas une impression. Je dépéris. A mesure que les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes s'écoulent.

Je l'ai perdu elle.

Mais lui aussi.

Nous nous sommes perdus.

J'ai du mal à comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là, surtout si ce baiser était si futile.

Le mot résonne toujours et encore dans ma tête.

Et ça fait mal.

Mal à mon égo.

Mal à mon cœur.

Mal à mon corps.

Mal à mon âme.

C'est comme si un trente-trois tonnes m'était passé dessus.

Comme si j'avais percuté de plein fouet un mur.

Comme si je m'étais fait lacérer de l'intérieur.

Jour après jour.

Encore et encore.

Toujours plus fort.

Et ça fait mal.

Je me sens si seul.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je l'imagine allongée à côté de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, que je ne devrais pas car elle n'est pas mienne. Mais je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai.

Et puis je me sens tellement seul.

Je m'accroche à chaque mot qu'elle a dit avant de claquer la porte.

Et personne ne peut entrer dans ma tête comme elle.

Elle a raison.

C'est trop tard maintenant, je n'avais qu'à m'en apercevoir avant.

Mais maintenant, je comprends.

Je l'ai perdu elle.

Je l'ai perdu lui.

En plein milieu de la nuit alors que d'autres dorment tranquillement, moi je suis réveillé. Depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai du mal à dormir, le sommeil me fuit. Ces derniers temps, j'ai retrouvé mes deux amours.

Ma tasse de café et mon pc portable.

J'évite Edward au maximum, car le voir dans cet état, me rend encore plus malade que je ne le suis.

Mais lorsque la nuit apparaît, que le silence inonde l'appartement, que les larmes ont cessé de couler, alors je le rejoins.

Je le retrouve quand la pièce est juste éclairée par la lune.

Il est sur le canapé, il ne dort plus dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle est partie.

Trop de souvenirs sûrement.

Sa respiration est lente et je m'assois près de lui pour vérifier qu'il dort. Il est allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur un bras, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte.

Pour la première fois, il fait plus que son âge.

Je me demande qui il est vraiment, quand il n'est pas ce connard arrogant, ni ce crétin, ni ce con qu'il est devenu depuis qu'elle a passée la porte, quand il n'a aucun rôle à tenir.

Quelle que soit la réponse, il me plaît.

C'est plus facile à admettre maintenant, dans le noir, après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Il n'est pas particulièrement souriant, ni même agréable en ce moment.

Mais il est mal, désespéré et, même s'il l'a perdu, il n'a pas le droit d'être cette petite chose fragile qu'il est en ce moment.

Moi aussi je souffre.

Plus qu'il ne s'en doute.

Je m'endors en regardant les muscles de son dos se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Je me réveille en ayant mal partout.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la lumière m'aveugle. Mes muscles sont engourdis et mes fesses me font mal. C'est comme si je m'étais endormi en position assise. Tandis que mes yeux papillonnent, s'habituant à la clarté du jour, je me rends compte que j'ai effectivement dormi assis. Le dos contre le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière sur le flanc d'Edward, le cul au sol et les jambes repliées contre moi.

Je me rappelle être venu regarder Edward dormir aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Mon seul but était de trouver le sommeil. Lui seul parvient à me faire oublier quelque peu la douleur et le manque. Bien sûr ils sont toujours là, quelque part, enfouis en moi, se délectant chaque jour un peu plus de mon désespoir, se nourrissant de ma peine, me rendant plus misérable d'heure en heure. Lui seul, sa présence, rien que de respirer l'air de la même pièce suffit à me redonner l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais l'oublier. C'est pour cela que je le rejoignais chaque nuit mais durant celle-ci, je ne me souviens pas m'être assis à ses côtés et encore moins m'être endormi.

Je me lève doucement, sans bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller. Je le regarde encore quelques secondes avant d'avancer ma main pour caresser sa joue et la barbe qui y a élu domicile depuis son départ. Je lui souris, tendrement, même misérable il n'en reste pas moins un bel homme.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça me percute de plein fouet. Ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas normal. C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas être... non impossible. Je l'aime oui mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Et pourtant, en le voyant comme ça, endormi, blessé, souffrant et le cœur brisé, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, le cajoler et lui faire tout oublier.

Et certainement pas de la même façon que je m'y prendrais avec Emmett dans cette même situation.

J'ai besoin de recul.

J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, avant qu'il ne remarque ma présence à ses côtés ou pire encore mes sentiments à son égard.

J'ai surtout besoin de changer d'air, de m'éclaircir les idées.

J'ai l'impression d'être oppressé, de manquer d'air, de suffoquer, de m'étouffer. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Je dois me ressaisir, pour lui, pour elle, pour nous, mais surtout et avant tout pour moi.

Une douche et un café plus tard, me voici à l'air libre. Rejoignant le parc, pour dépenser toute cette énergie que je n'ai plus. Mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, alors autant reprendre les bonnes habitudes.

L'oxygène qui emplit mes poumons me fait un bien fou.

J'ai l'impression de revivre.

D'être un homme nouveau.

Je suis prêt à reconquérir le cœur de celle qui fait battre le nôtre.

Je suis prêt à affronter tout ce qui viendra se mettre sur mon chemin.

Fort de ma nouvelle détermination, je prends un rythme de course plus rapide. Mes pas se font plus pressants. Je retrouve cette énergie qui m'avait quitté quand la porte avait claqué derrière elle.

C'est essoufflé et hors d'haleine que je regagne l'appartement.

Mais ce que je vois en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, me laisse un goût amer en travers de la gorge.

Edward est affalé comme une loque sur le canapé, le goulot d'une bouteille de whisky à la bouche. A ses pieds traînent d'autres cadavres de bouteilles qui n'étaient pas là ce matin.

Sous le choc, je claque la porte d'entrée un peu trop fort.

Il enlève alors la bouteille à sa bouche et s'essuie avec la manche de son pull. Il récupère une chose difforme, ressemblant à un tee-shirt, à côté de lui et le renifle, avant de frotter son visage dedans. Il ne s'est pas rasé et sûrement pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours à voir son état lamentable.

Je m'approche doucement de lui.

Il a l'air si désemparé que c'en est douloureux.

Il lève le regard vers moi et dit :

\- Elle t'aime aussi tu sais, bredouille-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

\- J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi les choses ont foiré mais maintenant je sais. Elle t'aime. Comme elle m'aime. Pareil. Tu comprends?

Je hoche la tête même si ce qu'il dit n'atteint pas mon cerveau.

\- Et toi tu l'aimes aussi n'est-ce pas? me demande-t-il doucement.

Son regard est tendre, bien qu'embrumé par l'alcool. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans son ton alors j'acquiesce, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Il a pu voir de ses propres yeux que j'étais dans un état lamentable.

Tout autant que lui.

\- Alors allons la récupérer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, je l'aime tu comprends? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami. La seule solution c'est que nous soyons ensemble, tous les trois.

Je tombe des nues. Est-il réellement en train de me dire les mots que je rêve d'entendre depuis des mois?

Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ça en revenant de mon jogging.

Il se relève et titube un peu avant de reposer la bouteille qu'il avait en main sur la table basse. Il s'approche de moi, d'un pas sûr et déterminé que je ne lui ai pas vu depuis des jours. Il a pris une décision et il s'y tiendra, je connais suffisamment son entêtement pour en être sûr. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Je suis comme statufié, incapable du moindre mouvement.

\- Tu comprends Jazz? sourit-il pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. Toi, elle et moi. Tous les trois.

Encore une fois je suis incapable de bouger. Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

Lentement, il lève les mains et prends mon visage en coupe. Son front se pose sur le mien. Je peux sentir son haleine alcoolisée mais peu importe, il sait très bien ce qu'il est en train de faire, j'en suis persuadé. Je reste immobile, les bras ballants tandis que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent d'anticipation et que ma respiration s'accélèrent.

\- Tu comprends Jazz? redemande-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

\- Oui, réussis-je à souffler contre sa bouche et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et, raffermissant sa prise autour de ma tête, viennent emprisonner ma lèvre inférieure qu'elles sucent lentement et tendrement. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par ce baiser, d'abord doux et aérien puis de plus en plus gourmand. Mes mains viennent agripper ses hanches pour le rapprocher plus de moi, pour le sentir tout contre moi mais je n'ai pas réalisé que, dans mon élan, je percuterai le mur de plein fouet.

Je le sens sourire en soupirant contre ma bouche, il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa langue caressant mes lèvres à la recherche de la mienne. Je gémis en lui donnant l'accès, nos lèvres se meuvent l'une contre l'autre et nos langues tournoient ensemble. Il n'est pas question de bataille, d'une ayant le dessus sur l'autre comme c'est souvent le cas mais d'amour. Je le sens, je le sais, tout comme je l'ai su en embrassant Bella. Mes mains passent dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt et je l'entends haleter tandis que je le caresse et le griffe.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, nos fronts joints. Haletant, j'ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer deux billes vertes me fixant amusées. Je souris, ma main venant caresser sa joue.

\- Allons-la chercher Jazz, murmure-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais d'abord tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche. Parce que j'ai beau te trouver parfait, en ce moment je dirais plutôt que tu sens vraiment, mais vraiment le chacal. Lui réponds-je en me pinçant le nez.

Il rigole et s'éloigne.

Il se dirige en chancelant un peu vers la salle de bain et il me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'attends, dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Encore une fois, je suis statufié.

L'eau de la douche se fait entendre et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer nu sous celle-ci.

J'ai bien envie de le rejoindre, après tout rien ne m'en empêche et j'ai besoin d'une douche aussi. J'ai sué comme un bœuf à courir dans le parc.

Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il attend?

N'allons-nous pas un peu vite?

****oooOO** Oooo**


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui ne se sont jamais laissé aller avec leur meilleur ami me jettent la première pierre! »** _

J'hésite à passer la porte de la salle de bain.

Une tonne de questions me viennent à l'esprit, me taraudant.

Mais rien que d'imaginer Edward nu et mouillé sous la douche me fait avancer bien malgré moi. Je pénètre dans la pièce remplie de vapeur d'eau. Et mon regard se pose sur la paroi de douche où je peux apercevoir le corps d'Edward.

Il me semble si loin et pourtant si près, en réalité, qu'il m'aurait suffi de tendre la main pour le toucher. Non pas que j'en ai l'intention ou l'envie. Vraiment ? Est-ce que je le ne souhaite pas... secrètement ?

Fébrilement, je coupe court à ces pensées audacieuses.

Anticipant la fusion de nos deux corps dans un échange physique qui enflammerait mon pouls et me couperait le souffle.

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je si inquiet, si déconcerté, si... touché par la certitude que, malgré la douceur de sa peau de soie, se dissimule un corps brut de masculinité, tout de muscles puissants et vigoureux... ?

Instantanément, je me fige, repoussant mes réflexions tant indésirables que déroutantes.

Je l'observe froncer légèrement les sourcils quand il se passe la main sur le visage. Il frotte sa paume sur la barbe qui s'est installée sur son menton. Il grogne en découvrant l'état lamentable dans lequel il était plongé jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se retourne et me regarde avant de se coller contre la paroi de douche et me tirer la langue.

\- Alors tu vas te décider à venir ?

Il laisse sa main lentement descendre le long de la paroi de verre, dans un geste sensuel.

Je déglutis. J'en ai vraiment envie mais j'ai peur.

Peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, peur de mal faire, peur d'aimer plus que je ne devrais, peur de ressentir du plaisir, peur de ne pas savoir me retenir de lui montrer à quel point j'aime ce qu'il me fera.

Il doit comprendre mon hésitation car il ouvre la paroi et vient devant moi.

Son corps trempé, dégoulinant sur le sol. (Wam : et là il se casse magistralement la gueule…. XD Pardon je suis hors sujet mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! :P ) (Nad : Edward ne se casse pas la figure, Edward se tient bien sur ses deux jambes prêt à bondir sur sa proie…)

Il passe ses mains sur le côté de mes flancs avant d'attraper le bord de mon sweat qu'il remonte. Je soulève les bras en suivant le mouvement de ses mains qui frôlent ma peau.

Il jette mon pull dans le panier à linge. La sensation inattendue du contact d'Edward sur ma peau me fait frémir et ses mains s'attardent sur ma peau.

Je frissonne.

Edward en profite quand il remarque que ses gestes sur ma peau me rendent tout confus. Je bredouille des sons qui sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne le veuille.

Il se met à rire et me tend la main.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Me dit-il.

M'efforçant de retrouver mon sang-froid, je prends une profonde inspiration.

\- Attends, lui dis-je. Je voudrai faire quelque chose avant.

Il fronce les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Edward?

Je prends son visage en coupe pour ancrer mes yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit bruyamment avant d'acquiescer.

\- Assis-toi alors, je lui montre le rebord de la baignoire et il y prend place.

Je me tourne et attrape la bouteille de mousse à raser, la secoue et en asperge mes mains allègrement avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour bien faire mousser. Je me rapproche de lui et délicatement, passe mes mains sur ses joues pour appliquer la mousse. Il gémit et ferme les yeux. Il se laisse entièrement faire et j'aime ça. J'aime sa confiance.

Je souris en m'emparant du rasoir. J'ai les mains qui tremblent mais il faut que je me calme si je ne veux pas lui trancher la gorge. Définitivement quelque chose que je ne souhaite absolument pas. Délicatement, je pose la lame sur le haut de sa joue et descends. Il reste immobile, se laissant faire complètement. C'est assez grisant et je me sens comme honoré d'avoir en quelque sorte sa vie entre mes mains. Pas que je veuille lui faire du mal ou quoique ce soit, non juste le fait qu'il ait une confiance aveugle en moi me rassérène dans ma vision de lui et aussi dans ses propres sentiments vis-à-vis de moi.

Oui, je pense que tout est clair dans ma tête maintenant.

Je l'aime.

Et il m'aime.

Si jusqu'à présent je doutais, désormais je suis plus que sûr de moi et de nous.

Il est assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, les mains appuyées dessus, nu, encore dégoulinant d'eau, la respiration haletante. Son torse se soulève de façon saccadée. Il est beau. Extrêmement beau et très tendu aussi il semblerait. A la vue de sa virilité plus qu'éveillée, mon propre membre ne peut s'empêcher de se manifester, surtout que, dans nos positions, il se retrouve juste en face de son visage.

Je finis de le raser sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance.

J'ouvre le mitigeur à fond sur l'eau chaude et passe une serviette dessous. Je l'essore avant de la passer sur le visage à nouveau humain d'Edward. Il gémit lorsque ma main remplace la serviette sur sa joue.

Puis, lentement, je lui prends la main pour l'aider à se relever. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il darde ses yeux dans les miens. Nous nous sourions tendrement jusqu'au moment où il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est moins doux et plus sauvage que tout à l'heure, cette fois, il ne s'embarrasse pas de savoir si oui ou non je lui en donne l'accès, il insère directement sa langue dans ma bouche, me faisant gémir.

Il colle nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Il n'est plus mouillé, juste à peine humide mais il est nu et sentir sa peau contre la mienne est une sensation assez inattendue et fort agréable.

Lentement, ses mains défont le nœud de mon jogging et tout aussi lentement en desserrent les élastiques. Nos langues se mélangent, s'apprivoisent. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et s'animent ensemble. J'aime l'embrasser. Sa main frôle mon érection et je ne peux empêcher un son rauque de sortir de ma gorge. Ma tête part en arrière et mes yeux se révulsent. Si un simple toucher de sa part me provoque ce genre de sensation, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi avec sa bouche, ou encore son corps.

Seigneur, c'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de pensées pour un autre homme.

Je m'éloigne de lui, j'ai peur. Je ne suis plus très sûr de moi tout à coup.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande-t-il.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, rien n'a l'air de le gêner à priori. Je descends mon regard sur son cou, il me semble que je peux percevoir les battements de son cœur au niveau de sa carotide. Je souris tout en continuant mon exploration de son corps. Ses pectoraux, ni trop fins, ni trop musclés, juste parfaits c'est exactement le mot qui me vient en le regardant. Je suis la ligne de ses abdos pour rencontrer son nombril, puis plus bas, en suivant le tracé de son duvet, son membre fièrement dressé devant moi.

Je relève les yeux vers son visage pour le voir m'offrir son sourire en coin à la fois coquin et séducteur.

Bordel de merde, que va-t-il me faire?

Je connais ce regard, je sens d'ailleurs qu'il va me manger tout cru... Pas que ça me dérange en réalité...

Lentement, il porte ses doigts à sa bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il se met à les sucer en me défiant du regard.

Il sait ce que je suis en train d'imaginer à la place de ses doigts dans sa petite bouche rose.

Je vois sa langue jouer avec et autour de ses doigts, son regard m'incendiant et me défiant. Il les sort de sa bouche pour les passer sur sa joue puis son cou. Toujours très, voire trop, lentement, il les descend le long de son cou, de ses pectoraux. Il joue un instant avec ses tétons plus que tendus d'excitation, les pinçant, les cajolant, les frôlant de ses deux mains.

Sa tête se renverse en arrière, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus bruyants envahissent la pièce.

Il continue sa descente et, par la même occasion, l'exploration de son corps.

Mes yeux sont comme hypnotisés par ses mains qui descendent le long de sa ligne de poils pour atteindre son sexe engorgé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de geindre tandis qu'il passe sa main grossièrement sur sa queue avant de revenir à ses tétons.

La seconde fois qu'il atteint son membre, il ne le lâche plus.

Toujours à une lenteur exaspérante, il commence à faire de légers va-et-vient, effleurant d'abord à peine son sexe. Je gémis de le voir faire.

J'aimerai être celui qui lui donne du plaisir mais je doute en être capable. Je n'ai plus peur à présent, je connais nos sentiments, tout est d'une évidence à faire peur mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender.

Il poursuit ses va-et-vient sur son membre, alternant désormais des mouvements lents avec des mouvements plus rapides.

Il ouvre les yeux et j'en viens à grogner rien que de par leurs couleurs. Ils sont noirs de désir, difficile de passer à côté.

Mon sexe se tend douloureusement. Je commence à avoir plus que chaud. Je me glisse sous la douche dont l'eau coulait encore. La douche écologique, on ne connait pas chez nous.

L'eau coule sur moi et je baisse la tête pour profiter de la sensation. Quand je sens un mouvement derrière moi. Edward se colle contre mon dos et je frémis quand je sens son érection contre mes fesses.

Je respire difficilement.

Et c'est encore pire quand je sens ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Besoin de compagnie ? demande-t-il en se frottant le bas ventre contre mon cul, pendant que ses mains glissent le long de mes bras.

J'acquiesce en remuant la tête de haut en bas.

Il attrape le gel douche d'une main pendant que l'autre fait le tour de moi. Il s'est encore plus rapproché si c'est possible. Il déverse une noisette de savon liquide dans sa main et la douche s'embaume d'une odeur masculine.

C'est _son_ gel douche.

Le sien.

Il pose sa main sur mon torse et commence à répandre le savon sur ma peau mouillée en faisant des cercles. Mais bien vite ses mouvements deviennent caresses.

Ses doigts sont doux et curieux.

Ils m'explorent avec avidité. Edward a dû poser la bouche sur mon cou, car je sens un souffle tiède sur ma nuque. Il ne respire plus, il halète. Ses lèvres sont refermées sur mon cou et le mordillent.

Quand je me retourne pour lui faire face, il empoigne mes hanches pour me bloquer. J'entends son souffle dans mon oreille, âpre et précipité.

\- Détends-toi, murmure-t-il.

Se détendre ? Facile à dire.

Edward me presse contre lui et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche et tourmente la mienne de mille façons. De bruyants gémissements, grognements et rugissements se font entendre, même s'ils sont atténués par nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre.

La respiration haletante, nous nous séparons.

Edward s'agenouille sur le sol de la douche.

Je recule.

\- Tu réfléchis trop. Viens là. Ça va te détendre.

\- Oh ! Putain !

Le mot est sorti avant que je ne puisse le retenir.

Au moment où Edward me prend dans sa petite bouche rose et chaude.

Au moment où sa langue monte et descend le long de ma verge en feu.

Au moment où ses dents raclent la base de mon sexe turgescent.

Je perds pied, ne sachant plus ce qui est sa langue, son bouc ou ses lèvres. Je le sens sucer, lécher, mordiller, j'entends les bruits de succion, et je comprends l'emprise qu'Edward a sur moi.

Sans marquer de pause, Edward se met à aller et venir avec force sur mon membre, me tenant par les hanches, me projetant en avant puis en arrière au rythme des assauts de sa bouche. Écoutant avec délices les bruits de mon sexe qui rencontre sa bouche avec violence, je ne tarde pas à le supplier.

Je n'ai jamais connu de telles sensations.

Me voir bouger dans la bouche de mon ami, réveille en moi des choses inconnues.

J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour maintenir le rythme de ses succions. Tout en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa cavité humide. J'halète, je suis à bout, je ne vais pas tarder. Edward doit le remarquer car des mots sortent de sa bouche.

\- Jouis pour moi, ordonna-t-il, la bouche contre mon sexe. Maintenant.

L'orgasme déferle sur moi comme une explosion qui me fait frémir au point qu'une de mes mains se resserre dans sa tignasse à la limite de lui arracher les cheveux.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se détendent ensemble. Mes jambes tremblent, je peine à tenir debout et finis par trouver appui contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Ma respiration est saccadée. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est tout bonnement indescriptible. Aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit pour qualifier ce que je viens de ressentir.

Lentement, tout en parsemant mon torse de baisers humides, qui se mélangent à l'eau bouillante, et de caresses, il se relève. Je gémis à la sensation de sentir à nouveau ses mains et sa bouche sur mon corps.

De nouveau face à moi, il me murmure, nos nez se touchant :

\- Regarde-moi.

Sa voix est rauque, empreinte d'un désir inassouvi, emplie de frustration. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens. Son regard m'allume et me torture à tel point que je pourrais jouir dans l'instant.

Son sourire m'électrise. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, tendrement, comme il le ferait avec une femme dont il est éperdument amoureux. C'est peut-être ce qu'il ressent en définitive. De l'amour. Rien que cette pensée réveille ma virilité et fait battre mon cœur de façon erratique.

J'empoigne son sexe et, surpris, il insère sa langue dans ma bouche. Je la cajole comme un précieux trésor tandis que j'ai le goût de ma jouissance sur les lèvres.

Ma main entame de légers va-et-vient sur son membre désireux de plus mais je ne veux rien brusquer. Je me délecte de cette sensation de douceur et en même temps de puissance que je retire de ma main coulissant sur son sexe.

J'étale les premiers prémices de son plaisir tout le long de sa hampe engorgée, délaissant un instant mes mouvements pour mieux revenir ensuite. Sa tête se pose dans mon cou, le léchant, le mordillant. Son souffle se répercute au creux de mon oreille et ses gémissements font vibrer mon épaule. De mon autre main, je viens cajoler ses bourses, déclenchant un petit cri tellement sexy de sa part.

Ma main monte et descend, le rythme s'accélère, de même que sa respiration. La mienne se coupe au moment où sa main se pose sur mon sexe, en parfaite symbiose de mes mouvements de va-et-vient.

Ma tête se cogne contre le mur lorsque je l'entends balbutier jurons et mots incompréhensibles étouffés dans mon cou. Tout son corps se tend, ses hanches avançant et reculant, sa main se crispant sur ma queue me faisant gémir et crier son nom au moment même où nos foutres se rencontrent et se mélangent sur nos corps.

Nos jambes flanchent et nous finissons par nous laver mutuellement, assis au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire.

Récupérer celle qui fait battre nos cœurs.

C'est pourquoi après ce moment parfait sous la douche nous voilà, main dans la main, à l'attendre devant l'université.

****oooOO** Oooo.**


	9. Chapitre 8

****oooOO** Oooo**

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

JPOV

_**"Que ceux qui n'ont jamais eu ce qu'ils veulent me jettent la première pierre!"** _

Voilà.

Nous y sommes.

Je soupire et tend la main pour ouvrir la portière du véhicule.

\- Tout va bien se passer Jazz! tente de me rassurer Edward en posant sa main sur ma cuisse avant de la presser doucement.

Un instant je regarde sa main, celui d'après je plonge dans ses yeux verts émeraude.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr!

Il me sourit, m'irradiant de toute sa confiance.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre homme en face de moi. Il s'est passé quoi? Deux heures, peut-être trois, depuis que je suis revenu de mon jogging. Oui, à peu près... Je me souviens encore, on aurait dit un vampire végétarien qui ne se serait pas nourri depuis des mois tellement ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cernes violettes.

Hors, devant moi, j'avais un Edward beau comme un dieu... parfait. Ses joues ont repris une couleur normale, son teint est éblouissant, sa bouche rosée, ses yeux verts sont lumineux et son sourire éclatant. Il est Edward.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je _sais_ que ça va bien se passer! dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

J'ai droit à son fameux sourire en coin et je me tends immédiatement. Il s'aperçoit que je gigote sur place, mal à l'aise d'être à l'étroit dans mon jean, et sa main remonte vers mon entre-jambe. Je gémis tandis qu'il griffe doucement les coutures. Il se penche vers moi, son odeur si proche et si tentante ne faisant qu'accentuer mon désir.

\- Détends-toi Jazz, commence-t-il sensuellement, sinon tu sais ce que je vais être obligé de te faire, finit-il en gobant le lobe de mon oreille.

Cette fois, je grogne.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça Edward ! Bordel on est en voiture et sur le campus!

Son rire emplit l'habitacle et je me joins à lui ce qui a le don de me détendre quelque peu. Au loin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fait entendre et je recommence à paniquer.

Et si elle nous ignorait?

Et si elle ne voulait pas de nous?

Et si elle ne voulait que d'Edward?

Que ferai-je si elle ne me désirait pas?

Avant, j'aurais pu les quitter. J'aurais bien sûr souffert longtemps mais je m'en serais probablement remis. Aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward, j'imagine que je serai incapable d'un tel sacrifice.

\- Prêt? me demande Edward alors que les premiers étudiants quittent les bâtiments pour rejoindre la sortie.

Je regarde la foule, le stress me vrille le ventre. J'inspire un bon coup et sors du véhicule sur lequel je m'appuie une fois la porte fermée. Edward me rejoint. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je suis incapable de l'affronter. Pourtant j'imagine qu'il pourrait m'apporter un genre de réconfort ou de confiance mais finalement, j'ai aussi besoin de faire face. Seul.

Il ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille car sa main s'empare de la mienne et nos doigts se lient intimement. De son pouce, il vient caresser le dos de ma main. Ce simple contact suffit à me rassurer pour de bon.

Même si le plus dur reste à faire maintenant.

La reconquérir.

Va-t-elle au moins nous laisser nous expliquer?

Va-t-elle comprendre ce que ça implique?

Et la grande question, va-t-elle accepter cette situation?

Mon regard scrute la foule compacte, à la recherche de Bella. J'ai l'impression que toute la fac est sortie en même temps et elle n'est toujours pas là. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment, enfin long pour moi qui doit attendre, que je l'aperçois enfin.

Elle est accompagnée de son amie Angela. Et même si Bella lui sourit, ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle a passé un aussi mauvais moment de séparation que nous, elle a l'air amaigrie. Ses pommettes sont un peu plus saillantes que dans mes souvenirs. Elle a l'air éreintée aussi. Elle n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers jours.

Ses cheveux sont ternes, elle a des cernes horribles sous les yeux. Mais je la trouve toujours aussi belle. Si ce n'est pas plus qu'avant.

Je me remémore notre baiser, celui qui a tout déclenché, celui qui a tout fait basculé, celui qui me marquera à jamais.

Angela lui souffle quelque chose à l'oreille et son regard se lève aussitôt dans notre direction. Elle nous regarde longuement, nous observe, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêve pas. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai l'impression de scruter à sa façon de nous observer.

Après un long moment, des larmes envahissent ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber son sac aux pieds d'Angela et se mette à courir vers nous.

Elle nous saute dans les bras, avant de nous rapprocher d'elle. Beaucoup plus près, toujours plus près, si près que je peux enfin respirer son odeur dans le creux de son cou.

Mon Dieu, comme elle m'a manqué.

Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser quand je vois le sourire ravi qui envahit leurs visages. Edward resserre sa main sur la mienne, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner et de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes.

\- Et si on rentrait à la maison ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Edward et moi acquiesçons, il récupère le sac de notre belle auprès d'Angela et elle attrape ma main. Mes lèvres se soulèvent en un sourire en coin. Il nous rejoint en courant quelques minutes plus tard et c'est main dans la main, tous les trois, que nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.

Edward ouvre la portière avant pour Bella et je passe derrière. Je ferme les yeux un instant et inspire avant de les rouvrir sur le visage souriant de Bella. Je tends la main et caresse sa joue au moment où Edward prend place côté conducteur.

Elle soupire et dit:

\- Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.

Sa voix est faible, comme si elle avait perdu ses forces, son énergie, mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur vive.

\- Tu nous as manqués aussi, murmure Edward en lui souriant tout en caressant son autre joue.

Les doigts d'Edward se crispent derrière sa nuque, les miens les rejoignent, et, à l'aide d'une petite pression, il l'approche de son visage et l'embrasse tendrement. Bella gémit avant de chercher ma main de la sienne. Je lui souris lorsque je me rends compte que c'est moi qu'elle regarde à la fin de son baiser. Elle se penche vers moi, je m'approche et à mon tour je déguste ses merveilleuses lèvres. Ma prise sur sa nuque mêlée à celle d'Edward se raffermit et lorsqu'un geignement sortant de sa bouche exquise s'étouffe dans la mienne, je suis au paradis.

Je souris tout contre ses lèvres au moment où son estomac gronde furieusement.

\- On devrait peut-être aller déjeuner avant de rentrer non? dis-je en caressant son nez du bout du mien.

Elle soupire et va pour ouvrir la bouche, probablement afin de répliquer, mais de nouveau son estomac se manifeste en un son creux qui semble durer plusieurs minutes. Elle rougit et finit par acquiescer silencieusement.

Edward rit doucement avant de mettre sa ceinture et de démarrer.

\- Où veux-tu aller Bella? demande-t-il.

\- Pancakes! s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

C'est si bon de l'entendre rire de nouveau. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est remis à battre depuis seulement quelques minutes. Edward prend la direction de chez Aro, notre lieu de prédilection pour les petits déjeuners d'ogres. L'estomac de Bella se manifeste plusieurs fois tout du long du trajet ce qui ne manque pas de la faire rougir.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle une fois assise à notre table.

Je prends place à ses côtés, Edward en face de nous.

\- Bella, commence-je doucement avant qu'Edward ne pose la main sur mon bras pour m'interrompre.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de changer d'avis comme ça... et tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas... il se racle la gorge et poursuit, cette semaine a été la plus dure de toute mon existence.

Des larmes commencent à embuer leurs yeux. Je suis moi-même ému de l'émotion qui se dégage d'eux. Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait pour nous tenir éloignés les uns des autres toute une semaine entière. Maintenant que nous nous tenons tous trois les mains, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'eux.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça Bella, plus jamais. Tu comprends?

Elle acquiesce tout en reniflant. J'attrape une serviette en papier et lui tend. Elle m'offre un magnifique sourire avant de retourner son attention sur Edward.

\- Je t'aime Bella, elle laisse échapper un sanglot, et j'aime Jasper aussi, il resserre ses doigts sur ma main. Je vous aime tous les deux!

Avant que nous puissions dire quoi que ce soit, Lauren, la serveuse arrive avec nos menus. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle remarque que Bella tient la main d'Edward qui tient la mienne et que l'autre main de Bella est dans la mienne. Elle grimace et commence:

\- Et bien! T'en avais pas assez avec un, il te fallait les deux Bella!

Edward et moi sommes sous le choc de l'attaque. J'ai bien vu les regards des gens sur nous à la fac ou avant que nous démarrions la voiture mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un que nous connaissons en plus, puisse émettre de tels jugements sur notre relation. Je pensais plutôt que mon rapprochement avec Edward serait sujet à commérages mais pas qu'on viendrait à s'en prendre à Bella personnellement.

\- J'en ai de la chance tu ne trouves pas? s'amuse t-elle.

Edward et moi la dévisageons. Elle arbore un immense sourire, elle est rayonnante ainsi et au lieu de s'énerver, ce qui ne servirait probablement à rien face à la serveuse, elle lui balance son bonheur à la figure ce qui marche visiblement bien vu la vitesse à laquelle Lauren détale.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir nous habituer à ce genre de remarque, dit-elle en soupirant, la tête dans son menu. Oh! Pancakes banane Nutella, exactement ce qu'il me faut! Et vous, vous prenez quoi? demande-t-elle en levant la tête vers nous.

Nous sommes tous les deux abasourdis par la facilité avec laquelle elle prend toute cette situation, c'est assez déconcertant je dois dire. Elle fronce les sourcils et attaque:

\- Quoi? Ne me dites-pas que vous n'avez pas pensé à la réaction des gens, de ce qu'ils allaient dire ou penser?

Une nouvelle serveuse arrive et prend notre commande.

\- A vrai dire, moi je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit tendrement.

\- Enfin, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il se dirait d'Edward et moi mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé qu'ils te jureraient toi, précise-je.

\- Moi je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde...

Elle se tourne vers Edward.

\- Tu es le plus impulsif de nous trois Edward alors je ne suis pas étonnée. Tu es celui qui fonce dans le tas une fois ta décision prise. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui m'as abordée dans ce bar le premier. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on en est là aujourd'hui. Tous les trois. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu avais changé d'avis?

Il grimace.

\- Vous voir vous embrasser m'a déboussolé... je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne me semblait pas "normal", dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Et j'imagine que je n'étais pas tout fait conscient de mes sentiments envers Jasper, poursuit-il en m'incendiant du regard.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis? demande Bella curieuse.

Je pense que je rougis comme une pauvre collégienne en cet instant.

\- Oh! Je vois! se met-elle à rire tandis que nos assiettes arrivent sur la table.

Nous mangeons tout en discutant de tout et de rien, nous évitons soigneusement de parler de cette longue semaine de séparation, le sujet viendra sur le tapis bien assez tôt.

\- Et si vous me rameniez à la maison maintenant?

J'ai l'impression que le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement dure une éternité. Les quelques minutes qui nous séparent de la maison ne m'ont jamais paru aussi longues. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir parcouru des milliers de kilomètres depuis que nous sommes dans la voiture.

Finalement, notre rue est enfin en vue.

Rapidement, Edward gare la voiture sur sa place de parking. Je sors de l'arrière de sa Volvo et j'ouvre la portière à Bella. Je tends la main pour l'aider à sortir et elle me fait un sourire radieux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur et attendons.

Attendons.

Attendons.

Attendons.

On aurait peut-être dû prendre les escaliers tout compte fait.

La sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur retentit. Nous y montons rapidement et Bella ne peut pas attendre pour appuyer sur le bouton de notre étage.

Elle est impatiente.

Et nous aussi.

Edward l'attire à lui et la coince dos contre son torse. Il dégage les longs cheveux de Bella sur le côté, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau délicate de sa nuque. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle ferme les yeux avant de soupirer de bonheur.

**oooOOOooo.**


	10. Chapitre 9

******oooOO** Oooo**   
**

**CHAPITRE 9**

JPOV

_**"Que ceux qui n'ont jamais fantasmé un tel moment me jettent la première pierre!"** _

Edward l'attire à lui et la coince dos contre son torse. Il dégage les longs cheveux de Bella sur le côté, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau délicate de sa nuque. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle ferme les yeux avant de soupirer de bonheur.

Bella tend sa main pour prendre la mienne et me rapproche d'eux. Je pose mon front contre le sien et l'observe me sourire malicieusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Edward s'occupe toujours de son cou, les bruits de ses baisers m'excitent. Bella enserre mes hanches et me colle contre elle. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sent mon érection tout contre son bas ventre. J'humidifie mes lèvres avant de les poser sur sa bouche.

C'est lent et sensuel. Je sens les mains d'Edward s'insinuer entre nous, partant du ventre de Bella pour arriver sur ses seins. Elle geint et rejette la tête en arrière lorsqu'il commence à lui malaxer la poitrine. J'en profite pour aller à l'exploration de son cou, mes mains partant au contact de mon meilleur ami. Il change de côté et nous nous retrouvons nez à nez, nous souriant comme deux idiots finis avant de nous embrasser. Se rendant compte de ce que nous sommes en train de faire, la respiration et les soupirs de plaisirs de Bella s'accentuent.

L'ascenseur arrivant à notre étage nous oblige à nous séparer mais pas à nous lâcher. Nous avançons mains dans la main, Bella entre nous.

Ce que je ressens, ces sentiments qui font battre mon cœur et qui me permettent de respirer à nouveau, semblent être normaux. Comme si finalement, nous trois c'était une évidence. Je réalise soudain que la vie sans eux ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. C'est comme si, peu importe qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons, la seule certitude c'est qu'il nous faut être ensemble. Je sais que ça ressemble à une déclaration mièvre digne d'un téléfilm romantique mais c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens. A ma place. Avec eux.

Edward s'occupe d'ouvrir la porte tandis que Bella m'observe d'un air inquiet.

\- Ça va Jazz ? demande-t-elle.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

\- Tant que je vous aurais tous les deux, tout ira bien.

Elle fronce les sourcils un instant et finit par acquiescer lorsque Edward l'entraine dans l'appartement. Il l'entraine dans ses bras et la serre de toutes ses forces, respirant à plein poumon dans son cou. Je sais à quel point elle lui a manqué, à quel point il était misérable sans elle parce que j'étais dans le même état pitoyable.

Elle se met à rire lorsqu'il la soulève du sol et commence à tourner avec elle dans ses bras. Elle rejette la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Elle est belle.

Magnifique.

Insouciante.

Ses cheveux volent dans l'air au grès de leurs tournoiements et son rire est le son le plus harmonieux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

Je souris de les voir faire, plaquant mon dos contre la porte pour profiter du spectacle. Il finit par arrêter de tourner, elle baisse la tête et pose son front tout contre le sien. Ils se sourient sans se quitter du regard un seul instant. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre à cet instant, tout passe dans leurs yeux. La scène semble irréelle et magique.

Ils s'embrassent doucement quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi en même temps. Ils me tendent chacun une main et je m'approche d'eux doucement, comme si en allant trop vite j'étais susceptible de briser cet instant.

Une fois à leurs côtés, Bella regarde Edward et celui-ci lui fait un signe de tête pour montrer son approbation. Elle s'approche donc de moi, et commence à déboutonner ma chemise lentement. Un bouton après l'autre.

A chaque bouton ouvert, elle dépose ses lèvres sur la peau dénudée.

A chaque nouveau baiser, je pousse un gémissement.

Ma chemise tombe enfin sur le sol.

Elle me tourne le dos, et entreprend la même chose sur Edward. Lentement, boutons après boutons, baisers après baisers… Elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi et passe ses mains sur mon torse, elle explore les moindres centimètres de peau sous ses doigts. Edward l'agrippe par les hanches et frotte son érection contre ses fesses.

Elle gémit.

D'un geste, elle abaisse sa main. La main à plat sur mon ventre, Bella dessine de grands cercles puis descend plus bas, trouve l'objet de son désir. Je me mets à trembler. N'est-ce pas ce que nous attendons tous les trois? Je gémis. Elle presse la paume de sa main contre mon sexe toujours recouvert par mon pantalon et mon boxer et, brusquement, happe mes lèvres, avalant le gémissement que je laisse échapper.

Enhardi par mes ondulations, elle approfondit son baiser et plonge sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle est lisse et humide, tout son corps crie oui. Je m'offre à ses assauts.

Émerveillé par le plaisir qui m'envahit, je m'accorde aussitôt à son rythme, et me frotte contre sa main. Elle lâche mes lèvres pour mordiller mon cou.

Mes mains attrapent les bras d'Edward pour le rapprocher encore plus de nous. Elles remontent sur ses épaules pour partir se poser sur ses pectoraux.

Comme il est viril !

Ses lèvres sont charnues et ses muscles sont bien dessinés. Il a une petite fossette au creux du menton. Ses cheveux cuivrés, clairs dessus, plus foncés sur les côtés, partent de tous les côtés. Extérieurement, il a tout du tombeur de ces dames, mais pour qui le connait mieux, il est bien plus complexe que son physique de tombeur ne le laisse supposer.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il déchire le tee-shirt que portait Bella.

Elle grogne dans mon cou.

Edward prend ses seins en coupe et commence à en titiller les pointes à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Elle se cambre, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Elle passe ses mains à l'arrière de ma nuque et ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, qu'elle agrippe fortement. Edward fait glisser sa poitrine hors de ses bonnets de soutien-gorge et ses magnifiques tétons pointent vers moi.

Aguicheurs.

Racoleurs.

Provocants.

Insolents.

Suggestifs.

Excitants.

Oui, c'est ça … Excitants. Ses tétons m'hypnotisent. Bella gémit et rapproche ma tête de sa poitrine quand Edward glisse sa main dans le pantalon défait de notre belle. Elle ondule sous les caresses d'Edward, pendant que ma langue s'attarde sur ses pointes durcies pour les titiller, les lécher, les sucer et même les mordre.

Son souffle se fait court, ses halètements envahissent l'air.

Mes yeux ne peuvent la lâcher du regard. Elle est tellement belle dans son plaisir. Tout son corps resplendit de sensualité, son visage a pris une jolie teinte rouge, sa peau se couvre de chair de poule, elle frissonne sous nos attouchements.

Mes lèvres toujours scellées sur ses pointes, je dirige mes mains vers ses hanches afin de lui ôter son pantalon.

-Ne t'arrête pas Edward. Supplie-t-elle.

Il reprend donc ses caresses sur le clitoris de notre belle. Une fois le pantalon au sol, je me redresse et j'avance la main pour enlacer la nuque d'Edward. Puis je penche la tête et il retient son souffle, dans l'attente de ce qui va venir. Des baisers que je vais lui prodiguer. La seule chose importante en cet instant, c'est ce désir fou qui ne cesse de monter en nous depuis que nous avons retrouvé Bella à l'université.

Un désir qui exige satisfaction.

La bouche d'Edward capture la mienne avec une voracité inattendue qui m'incendie les veines. Les doigts enfoncés dans ses cheveux, il m'embrasse si longtemps, si profondément, que j'en perds littéralement la respiration et la capacité de penser. En cet instant, seul existe pour moi cet homme et cette femme qui ont su gagner mon cœur et se sont littéralement emparés de son âme.

La langue d'Edward se meut en moi en un ballet voluptueux et séducteur, éveillant le besoin éperdu d'autres sensations.

Oh ! Oui, je veux plus que cela, beaucoup plus…

Cette approche s'achève par une pluie de baisers sur ma joue, mon menton et cette zone de peau si sensible autour de mon oreille et dans mon cou. Du bout de la langue, il la lèche, la taquine.

Bella gémit entre nous.

J'ai l'impression de flotter, de m'envoler. Je suis délivré de toutes mes inhibitions, éveillant en moi une faim inextinguible d'autres caresses, d'autres plaisirs.

Edward passe de mon cou à celui de Bella qui expire son plaisir en un son rauque très sensuel. Elle se cambre sous ses assauts et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par son corps divinement sculpté, ses courbes voluptueuses, sa poitrine généreuse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Elle a les yeux mi-clos et se mord la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements. De mon pouce, je viens la libérer et ses yeux papillonnent pour s'ancrer dans les miens. Je peux lire toute son envie et sa gourmandise et je suis à la limite de venir lorsqu'elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en me souriant de façon coquine.

Elle me lâche des yeux au moment où Edward la pénètre de ses doigts, rejetant la tête en arrière et basculant les hanches contre la main qui lui donne tant de plaisir. Edward a un sourire satisfait sur le visage lorsque les jambes de Bella se dérobent sous le plaisir. Il encercle ses hanches de son autre bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse longuement, à tel point que ça en devient douloureux que ce ne soit qu'un simple baiser. Il est toujours en train de satisfaire Bella de ses doigts et ses gémissements me rendent dingue, surtout depuis que ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules et que ses doigts me griffent au rythme des pénétrations de mon ami.

Je prends possession de son cou, l'obligeant à s'arquer contre moi pour me donner un meilleur accès. D'un geste sec, j'arrache ma ceinture et déboutonne mon jean. Ma queue est à la limite de l'explosion et je n'en peux plus d'être aussi à l'étroit. Je passe les mains derrière Bella tout en commençant ma descente sur sa poitrine et libère également l'érection d'Edward. Un son rauque sort de sa gorge au moment où ma main frôle son membre mis à nu. Il avance les hanches à la rencontre du cul de Bella dont les yeux se révulsent.

Je souris en tombant sur mes genoux. Ne me sentant plus sur elle, Bella ouvre les yeux complètement paniquée et finit par gémir en me voyant au sol en train de me lécher les lèvres, anticipant son gout.

Edward enlève ses doigts, elle ne peut s'empêcher de grogner de frustration vite étouffée par sa respiration sifflante au moment où il vient s'occuper de sa poitrine.

Ma main se pose sur les bords de son dessous et je commence à le descendre. Lentement. Très lentement. Mes doigts caressent sa peau à mesure de leur découverte. Sa peau laiteuse et douce se couvre de frissons et je souris en levant les yeux vers elle, réalisant avec une fierté non dissimulée l'emprise que j'ai sur ses désirs. Elle baisse son regard et ce que je lis dans ses yeux me coupe littéralement le souffle. L'amour, le désir et la passion tourbillonnent dans ses prunelles noircies d'envie. Sa main vient me caresser la joue, comme pour me rassurer sur ce que je vois en elle. Elle me sourit timidement mais sincèrement au moment où je reprends pied dans la réalité.

Sa culotte atteint enfin le sol, ses pieds se soulèvent pour s'en libérer tandis que je refais le chemin inverse de mes mains. Ma bouche se joint à elles et je m'enivre de son odeur, de la texture de sa peau, de son goût. Je passe ma main derrière son genou et le soulève pour poser sa jambe sur mon épaule.

Je recule un peu afin de l'observer entièrement offerte à moi. Edward resserre sa prise autour de ses hanches tandis qu'elle se renverse en arrière afin de prendre appui le plus possible sur lui. L'autre main de mon ami est toujours en train de masser sa poitrine voluptueuse qui bouge au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Il plonge les lèvres dans son cou et Bella envoie une main à l'arrière de sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher d'arrêter ses sucions sur la partie sensible de sa peau.

Ma bouche se pose à nouveau sur sa peau et je sors ma langue pour approfondir ma découverte. Je glisse sur ma droite, de son genou jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et je remonte lentement. Arrivé contre son intimité, je ne peux m'empêcher de coller mon nez contre la mince ligne de ses poils pubiens et d'inspirer longuement. Son odeur devient ma drogue, mon oxygène. Je prends une autre inspiration avant de m'emparer de sa jambe restée au sol pour la poser sur mon autre épaule. Edward a le réflexe de la serrer encore plus contre lui, sa main délaissant sa poitrine pour la soutenir sous les fesses.

J'entends Bella retenir sa respiration au moment où je pose délicatement ma bouche contre son intimité. J'emprisonne son clitoris entre mes lèvres et je ne bouge plus, passant simplement ma langue sur le bout de chair emprisonnée dans ma bouche.

Elle se met à couiner tout en bougeant contre moi pour m'inciter à approfondir ma caresse mais je veux prendre mon temps, profiter de chaque seconde où ma bouche sera en contact avec ses plis humides, m'extasier de chaque minute de ses gémissements. J'ai envie de garder en mémoire le premier orgasme que je lui donnerais et j'ai aussi envie qu'elle s'en rappelle.

J'ouvre la bouche pour insinuer ma langue à travers ses chairs douces et dégoulinantes de plaisir. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. J'embrasse son clitoris, le ventousant dans ma bouche afin de le caresser de ma langue. Je le relâche au moment où je sens qu'elle va venir si je poursuis, je n'en ai pas fini, je veux beaucoup plus.

Une de ses mains se faufile dans mes cheveux et mes doigts se crispent sur son clitoris. Elle me fait mal je gémis contre elle tandis qu'elle se met à couiner de frustration, je sais qu'elle est très proche mais je ne suis pas décidé à la laisser venir. Pas encore.

\- Jazz je t'en prie... halète-t-elle.

Sa supplique se répercute directement dans mon bas ventre, lubrifiant ma queue au passage. Ma langue tournoie toujours sur sa chatte, suçant et lapant tous ses jus. Ses jambes se mettent à trembler alors je me recule pour l'observer. Elle me jette un regard noir de colère et de désir mêlés et je lui fais mon sourire en coin pour tenter de me faire pardonner.

\- S'il te plaît...

Comment résister? Je plonge dans ses plis, ma main remonte de son genou jusqu'à son intimité et je la pénètre de deux doigts tandis que ma langue tournoie toujours sur et autour de son clitoris. Mes va-et-vient sont de plus en plus secs et violents, ma langue se fait impétueuse et demandeuse. Elle se cambre encore, ses jambes se resserrent autour de mon cou, bloquant ma tête entre ses cuisses.

Je remonte mon autre main le long des jambes d'Edward, caressant sa peau et ses poils qui se hérissent sous mon passage. J'atteins ses boules que je me régale de malaxer doucement, le préparant à m'occuper de lui par la suite. Il envoie ses hanches tout contre Bella qui gémit sous la sensation. Je continue à la posséder de ma bouche et de mes doigts tout en cajolant les boules de mon meilleur ami.

Je sens les parois de Bella commencer à se serrer autour de moi. Ses hanches viennent à la rencontrent de ma langue qui se fait dure et de mes doigts qui deviennent trois. Elle se balance et tremble, sa respiration se coupe, ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus forts. Elle émet des sons hachés et presque étouffés par sa respiration difficile. Elle se cambre une dernière fois contre moi en même temps qu'Edward contre elle. Je retire mes doigts pour la prendre avec ma langue, la pénétrant encore et encore. Son vagin se resserre autour de moi tandis qu'elle hurle mon prénom dans sa délivrance et lorsqu'il me lâche enfin la langue, je lape tout son jus, me délectant de son gout sucré jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune goutte.

Délicatement, je l'aide à descendre ses jambes de sur mes épaules. Elle vacille, incapable de tenir seule debout alors Edward la porte telle une jeune mariée dans sa chambre, enfin leur chambre.

**oooOOOooo.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**oooOOOooo**

**ALL GOOD THINGS COME IN THREES**

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

JPOV :

_**« Que ceux qui n'ont jamais souhaité être à ma place me jettent la première pierre! »** _

Je finis par les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre à coucher d'Edward. Il est adossé contre le chambranle de la porte à regarder devant lui. Je me rapproche doucement et pose mon menton sur son épaule pour voir ce qui lui attire le regard de cette façon.

Elle est là.

Étendue sur le lit.

Nue dans les draps froissés.

Ses petits doigts caressant son corps.

Mes mains encerclent la taille d'Edward et je me rapproche encore plus de lui. Si bien que mon érection cogne contre ses fesses. Je mordille son épaule tout en gardant les yeux sur ce que fait Bella.

Il grogne et attrape une de mes mains, qui est posée sur son ventre, pour la déposer sur son érection.

Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de son membre dur et entament un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Bella tord ses mamelons durement avec ses doigts et gémit nos prénoms. Puis rapidement plonge une de ses mains vers son clitoris. Elle frotte vivement ses doigts de haut en bas sur sa fente humide, avant de les enfoncer au plus profond d'elle.

Ses gestes dégagent un érotisme qui me rend fou.

Mes mains parcourent le corps et le membre tendu d'Edward, je ressens des picotements dans mon bas-ventre, j'ai besoin de me soulager. Il m'attire à lui, me serre très fort la hampe. Je sens son sexe contre ma main, dur, doux, lisse.

Il tourne son visage vers moi pour me voir. Il écarte les mèches de cheveux collées sur ma joue par la sueur et me prends les lèvres avec une tendresse qu'il ne m'a encore jamais témoignée.

Ému par cet accès de douceur, je fonds.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il commence à faire aller et venir sa main sur moi, tout doucement de façon à ne pas me faire venir trop rapidement. Je prends son sexe tendu à pleines mains et le serre encore plus fort avant d'effectuer des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides sur lui.

Nous nous enlaçons, nous embrassons fougueusement pendant un moment. Sa main agrippant ma nuque.

Le souffle court, nous nous séparons tous les deux, regardons Bella un instant et nous nous laissons prendre au jeu. Edward continue ses mouvements sur mon membre qui tressaute au creux de sa main.

Il passe alors sa langue sur mon épaule et dépose ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, traçant des sillons humides sur ma peau.

Le désir m'envahit et je ne contrôle plus mon envie de leur faire l'amour.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'être spectateur. Dis-je à Edward.

Il me prend la main et nous rejoignons Bella sur le lit, nos sexes dressés, à la limite de la douleur. Elle est toujours sur le dos, et Edward la chevauche. Il embrasse sa poitrine, son ventre descendant lentement sur son sexe.

Bella referme sa bouche sur mon membre dur, je ne peux retenir un long râle, persuadé que je vais craquer immédiatement. Elle commence un lent va-et-vient qui m'emporte vers des doux frissons de plaisirs.

Ma main gauche descend le long de son visage jusqu'à sa poitrine que je caresse, elle continue sa fellation, appliquée. Je la sens frémir sous mes doigts.

Je tourne la tête vers Edward et le retrouve complètement absorbé dans ce qu'il est entrain de faire. J'observe sa langue caresser, effleurer, cajoler, frôler les replis humides de Bella.

Il lèche, agace et couvre de baisers le clitoris de Bella et je la sens gémir autour de moi.

Sa langue monte et descend pour la titiller, sa bouche devient vorace.

Il mêle ses doigts à ses succions et sous la surprise, Bella racle ses dents sur mon chibre.

Je gémis.

Mon regard retourne sur elle. Et sa langue gourmande s'enroule autour de moi enfonçant mon membre entre ses lèvres ourlées. Sa bouche, entraînée par un désir plus fort, suit les mouvements rapides des doigts d'Edward qui coulissent en elle.

Mon membre turgescent est prêt à exploser.

Je me retire d'elle pour calmer la tension qui m'habite. Et mes lèvres se déposent sur les siennes sans accorder, un instant, un répit mérité à sa bouche.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons et Edward en profite pour retourner Bella sur le ventre. Il lui soulève les hanches avant de s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir être à sa place.

Je veux être celui qui la pénètre, celui sur qui elle se resserrera.

Edward doit avoir compris car il me lance la boîte de préservatifs qui est posée à côté de lui sur le lit. Il empoigne les cheveux de Bella avant de les tirer vers lui afin qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien.

-Tu vas me sucer maintenant, pendant que Jasper va s'occuper de toi. Grogne-t-il la voix rauque tout en continuant ses va-et-vient.

Elle gémit et hoche la tête d'approbation lorsqu'Edward se retire d'elle. Il se déplace sur le lit et je rejoins sa précédente place.

Nous y sommes c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Sans plus attendre, je déroule le préservatif sur mon membre, écarte les cuisses de Bella et positionne le bout de mon sexe à l'entrée de son intimité avant de me déplacer de manière à frotter son clitoris de tout mon membre.

Je joue avec le feu, je sais que je ne serais pas long à venir si je continue à attiser nos désirs et nos envies de cette façon mais j'attends ce moment depuis tellement de temps que j'ai envie qu'il dure et dure encore.

Je la regarde prendre en bouche la queue d'Edward qui se retrouve face à moi, ses mains enfouies dans sa longue chevelure brune soyeuse. Un instant, il ouvre les yeux et je lis dans son regard tout le bonheur qu'il ressent de vivre ce moment. Je suis probablement dans le même état que lui, enfin, c'est ce que son sourire en coin me fait comprendre.

Je continue mes va-et-vient, frottant outrageusement toute ma longueur contre son intimité dégoulinante. J'ai eu le plaisir de la goûter et bientôt, j'aurai la joie de la faire mienne. Elle se met à gémir de plaisir, ses halètements se retrouvent étouffés par la longueur d'Edward et sonnent ma perte.

Je veux plus.

Je veux tout.

Tout d'elle.

Et tout de lui.

D'un habile coup de rein, je la remplis entièrement. Je ferme les yeux et, l'espace de quelques secondes, je reste immobile en elle savourant la sensation. Son cri suite à mon intrusion fait palpiter ma queue et je prends quelques instants pour me calmer tout en profitant de vivre mon fantasme ultime. Je caresse doucement la peau douce de son dos, une des mains d'Edward se déplace également et il vient agripper mes doigts.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir son sourire et son regard empli d'amour, de fierté et d'une soif de luxure. Je gémis de le voir dans cet état.

Défaisant nos mains entrelacées, j'agrippe fermement les hanches de Bella et commence à me déplacer en elle. Ses gémissements sont atténués par le sexe d'Edward dans sa bouche.

C'est tellement bon !

J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je ressens est multiplié par cent.

Elle est si serrée et si humide que je ne sais pas si je tiendrais suffisamment longtemps pour la faire jouir également.

Je me laisse entraîner par les sensations grisantes que j'éprouve.

Je la serre plus fort et elle se met à bouger en rythme avec mes mouvements.

Bella se colle contre moi en ondulant, consciente des gouttes de sueurs que fait naître sur notre peau la chaleur de nos deux corps.

Bella est resplendissante.

Le sexe lui va si bien.

Je me penche sur elle tout en continuant mes intrusions en elle. L'angle de pénétration changeant, Bella se cambre contre moi pour mieux me sentir en elle. Je sors ma langue pour gouter sa peau divine, recueillir les perles de sueur que nos actions font naître sur elle. Elle gémit, ses jambes et ses bras se mettent à trembler.

Le son de son gémissement se répercute sur le sexe d'Edward qui geint de plaisir à son tour, raffermissant sa prise dans les cheveux de Bella.

Lentement, je me relève, baisant le haut de son dos, mordillant son épaule droite pour arriver sur le ventre d'Edward auquel j'inflige la même punition. Ma langue semble vouloir prendre possession de sa chair, comme pour le marquer au plus profond de sa peau, laisser une trace de moi, de mon passage, de son appartenance. Il gémit et lâche d'une main les cheveux de Bella pour venir agripper les miens.

Ses doigts se crispent sur mon crâne, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la racine de mes cheveux, je le sens se cambrer, baisant encore plus loin la bouche de Bella au moment où je me mets à lécher ses tétons avec envie. J'en mordille les extrémités, déclenchant probablement une sensation à la fois douloureuse et bienfaitrice.

Sans cesser mes va-et-vient en Bella, je m'étire au maximum afin d'atteindre la bouche tentatrice de mon premier amant. Des flashs de notre douche commune m'arrivent par vagues successives au point de me faire suffoquer de désir, si tel est possible.

Je revois ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue sur moi et autour de moi, tournoyant et jouant sur mes points les plus sensibles. Je revois ses sourires appréciateurs et satisfaits de réaliser l'emprise qu'il a sur moi.

Lorsque je sens autour de mon membre, les premières palpitations annonciatrices du plaisir de Bella, je reprends pied dans la réalité et m'éloigne d'Edward.

J'accélère légèrement la cadence de mes mouvements au plus profond de son antre. Avant de baisser le regard et de voir coulisser mon membre facilement en elle.

La cyprine imprègne les moindres centimètres de peau de mon chibre qui se glisse dans sa chaleur.

Elle me fait ressentir tellement de chose.

Mais j'ai envie de plus.

J'ai besoin de ressentir encore plus d'elle.

De son corps sous mes doigts.

De sa peau sous mes lèvres.

De son antre chaud autour de moi.

Une de mes mains quitte ses hanches et se dirige vers son petit bouton, que j'entreprends de caresser.

Mes mouvements en elle sont synchronisés sur ceux que j'applique sur son clitoris.

Lorsque mon regard est attiré par le râle qui sort de la bouche d'Edward.

Il agrippe plus fermement les cheveux de Bella et s'enfonce plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Il est presque à bout.

Ses mouvements se font plus brutes, plus intenses, plus sauvages.

Quand d'un seul coup, il est secoué de spasmes et que ses yeux se closent sur leur délices mais aussi leurs espoirs intimes, face à l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il ressent. Un râle presque animal sort de sa bouche au moment où il se déverse dans la bouche de Bella. Cette dernière avale tout de lui, allant même jusqu'à lécher toute sa longueur pour le nettoyer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé finalement. Il la laisse faire, sa poigne s'adoucissant autour de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il les darde directement sur moi et me sourit en descendant du lit.

Je ne sais pas où il va ni ce qu'il veut faire. Tout ce dont je me rends compte c'est que Bella est là, rien qu'à moi et pour moi. Je me retire d'elle, et, sous un grognement de profonde frustration, je la retourne face à moi avant de la pénétrer d'un grand coup sec et violent.

Ses parois palpitent toujours de plaisir sous mes assauts répétés et je prends un malin plaisir à ralentir le rythme pour mieux la posséder par la suite. J'entre en elle avec force pour ressortir lentement avant de la reprendre encore pour finalement la laisser au bord du gouffre.

Je suis tout près de l'orgasme suprême, même un simple regard suffirait à me faire jouir alors quand je sens Edward dans mon dos qui lèche et embrasse mon épaule, je sens que je ne serai plus très long.

Ses mains passent sur mes pectoraux, s'attardant sur mes pointes durcies avant d'aller explorer mes abdos. Mes doigts se crispent sur les hanches de Bella, probablement jusqu'à lui laisser des bleus mais je suis incapable de contrôler ce besoin que j'ai de l'envahir, de la posséder et de la marquer.

L'érection nouvellement retrouvée d'Edward se presse tout contre mes fesses et instinctivement je les serre. Je ne sais pas encore si je suis prêt pour ça. Hier encore je me pensais complètement hétéro et aujourd'hui j'avais joui de la bouche d'un autre homme. J'aimais Edward mais le laisser me posséder entièrement était une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas encore pleinement réfléchi.

J'arrête tout mouvement, me raidissant lorsque son bassin pousse un peu plus contre moi. Bella ouvre de grands yeux noirs, elle semble en colère mais lorsqu'elle lit la peur dans mon regard, elle tourne les yeux vers Edward et lui sourit gentiment. Entre eux, les mots semblent superflus.

\- Chut Jasper, ne t'en fais pas, murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas...

Son souffle m'électrise et ses mots comme son ton me rassurent. Je recommence lentement mes mouvements en Bella. Celle-ci se cambre sous mes assauts, jurant, geignant et criant à la fois. Je pense entendre quelques "putain" mêlés à nos noms dans sa magnifique bouche rose.

La voir ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin encore de la gouter, je veux sur le bout de la langue la fragrance qu'elle dégage en pleine partie de sexe. Lentement je me penche, atterrissant directement sur sa poitrine. Une de mes mains quitte ses hanches pour venir m'aider à stabiliser un sein afin d'en taquiner la pointe de ma langue.

Edward, toujours derrière moi, en profite pour venir me malaxer les couilles. Je me mets à mordre le téton de Bella lorsqu'il plaque de nouveau son érection contre mon trou. Cette fois, pris dans le désir et l'amour que je leur porte, je gémis. Il doit prendre ça comme une invitation ou un accord car une de ses mains quitte mes boules pour taquiner mon trou.

La sensation jusqu'alors inconnue est loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire. Je suis perdu dans les sensations, ma queue dans les chairs chaudes et humides de Bella, ma bouche sur ses seins, son odeur enivrante, les mains d'Edward qu'il me semble ressentir partout sur moi, leurs soupirs de désir, leurs cris de plaisir et leurs râles m'emmènent loin au bord du gouffre sensoriel de l'orgasme.

Au loin je perçois le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre, seulement parce que les doigts d'Edward ne sont plus entre mes fesses. L'instant d'après un liquide froid se met à couler le long de ma raie. La sensation est surprenante et je me cambre, entrant plus loin en Bella qui en redemande. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que veut faire mon ami et, en même temps, désireux d'enfin nous amener Bella et moi à notre paroxysme.

Les doigts d'Edward reviennent taquiner mon entrée, jouant avec le liquide, tournoyant autour de mon muscle, le détendant petit à petit, le préparant. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt mais je suis sûr qu'à cet instant, c'est ce que je veux.

Lentement son index entre en moi, millimètres par millimètres, ressortant aussitôt pour s'imprégner de lubrifiant. Je ne ressens que du plaisir, aucune douleur, il est tellement doux et patient. Son autre main malaxe mes couilles.

Je lâche la hanche et le sein de Bella pour poser mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, laissant un meilleur accès à Edward. Les mains de Bella s'accrochent à mon dos, ses jambes encerclent ma taille et ses ongles se plantent dans ma peau. Edward continue ses avancées en moi et le plaisir que j'en retire est tellement grisant que par réflexe, je me cambre, envoyant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents et désespérés à Bella qui est très loin de se plaindre

Bella palpite autour de moi.

Ses parois enserrent mon membre en elle tandis que le doigt d'Edward atteint un point plus sensible que les autres.

Je suis à bout.

La tension qui envahie mon corps, me fait me libérer au fond du préservatif.

Je suis repu.

Au comble du bonheur.

Nous nous affalons tous les trois sur le lit.

Edward et moi entourant Bella qui s'est couchée sur le dos.

Nous ne pouvons nous détacher. Nos yeux ne peuvent se détourner leurs échanges. Ils se ferment ensemble, parfois, comme du même acte pour se reposer de ce regard mêlé, chargé de tendresse.

Possessivement Edward et moi posons une main sur la taille de notre belle.

Dans un signe d'appartenance.

Avant d'entremêler nos doigts sur sa peau si délicate.

Remontant les draps sur nos corps entrelacés, avant de s'enfuir vers le sommeil réparateur qui nous aura manqué cette dernière semaine.

Rien ne laissait présager le désastre que serait le lendemain matin.

**oooOOOooo**


End file.
